Fianna de Sí
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: Santa gives Harry, Hermione and Luna the opportunity to change how things happened... but is everything going to turn out for the best? Come and see! Response to Paladeus' "Champions of Lilith" Challenge.
1. Once Upon A Christmas Dreary

**Story Title:** Fianna de Sí

**Story Title English: **roughly translates as: "Warriors of the Fae"

**Challenge:** "The Fairy Queen's Personal Army" (aka "Champions of Lilith")

**Rating:** M – just to be safe. There is the possibility of allusions to sexual acts. Though primarily this story will be Limes at the absolute most. I will not be going into the realm of outright Lemons in this story. That said, the rating is more for the violence executed by the trio than anything else.

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione/Luna (aka Lunar Harmony)

**Key:** "Speech", _'Thoughts'_, **"Speech laden with magic"**, §Parseltongue§

**Disclaimer: **The world of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing houses. The Films are owned by Warner Brother's Studios. The Champions of Lilith Challenge is owned by Paladeus. I do not in writing this claim ownership over any properties associated with the works of these individuals. I am merely playing in their backyard while I get these ideas out of my head.

**Authors Notes: **Chapter 1 of this story is a modification of the first bit of Paladeus' own first chapter to this challenge as found in his collection of one shots and plot bunnies "Into a Rabbit Hole". It is used with his permission. This story also retains the reference to Perfect Lionheart's "Partially Kissed Hero" that was found in the original.

**xXx Once Upon a Christmas Dreary xXx**

Hermione stretched back her neck as she cuddled against Harry, her lover of the past eight years as they read one of his family's books on power enhancement rituals. It had been a book that they had found underneath of Potter Manor, hidden in a large sealed chamber filled with antiques and ancient tomes far beyond what she had ever seen even within the vaunted library of Hogwarts prior to its fall.

"It's a shame you took our virginities a long time ago," she groused at Harry, pointing at the book with a sarcastic frown. "This one could have increased our power nearly ten times."

Harry nodded and squeezed the lovely brunette in a hug. "Yes, it's certainly one of the more powerful ones we've found. But I wouldn't have given it up for anything."

Hermione smiled up at him and they kissed deeply as she hummed. "Smooth, Potter. Talk like that may make you lucky tonight."

"Lucky?" A curious voice called out as its owner, a blonde woman with pale, blue-gray eyes fell into their laps with a smile as she sprawled out on top of them. "Who's getting lucky? Can I help?"

Harry laughed and kissed Luna while Hermione scoffed and pulled the book out from underneath the younger witch. "Oh, honestly! You know very well you're helping," Hermione huffed, placing the book over top of the lounging witch and smiled down at her. "Harry's been a very bad Wizard today, and is in serious need of punishment."

"Actually, we found more ritual books in the Vault and were just looking this one over," Harry said, using the adopted name for the hidden room they had found and stroking Luna's hair as she closed her eyes and listened.

"We?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "I specifically remember one of us fiddling with the enchanted rope and trying to climb it to the ceiling." Hermione eyed Harry as she felt Luna giggle underneath her arms. Both girls knew Harry had found that silly rope to be amusing. He had even conjured a wicker basket for it to rise out of so he could play the flute he had received many long years ago from Hagrid in an attempt to replicate an Arabian snake charmer.

"Well, Hermione may have been the one to find it," he amended, "but still."

"Who would have thought your family had so many books on rituals and power-boosting magics?" Luna asked rhetorically. "They had always been hailed as some of the most powerful of the light families. I suppose now we know why."

"That, and the fact that the Vault was like a hidden lair where some rather powerful magics and magical items were stored," Hermione agreed. "I still can't believe your family was a secret bunch of cat burglars." Hermione shook her head while Harry shrugged.

"Hey," he said, looking down his nose and making his eyes twinkle. "That cache of books and goodies goes back a couple dozen generations. It's kept us from going bonkers for the past couple years. I'm willing to hold a little family pride in exchange for that."

Luna giggled as she pulled out a small box she had shrunk. "I even found the precursor to today's animated children's toys. There was a whole chest filled with dozens of races and even more of each one and all of them were literally begging to be played with." She looked Harry deep into his green eyes, ensnaring him with her wiles. Granted, she could ask from the other room and get the same answer, but it had to be done in a more fun way.

"Will you play with me? I can be the evil dictator bent on world domination and you can be the Hero."

Hermione snorted and flipped her page. "You just want an excuse to drag out that huge, golden throne Harry found down there so you can have a reason to sit on it."

"Every Dark Lady needs her pretties," Luna replied primly, causing Harry to laugh.

"Sure! I'll play with you, Luna. It'll be like that game of Risk we stole from Oakham after it fell. Wanna play Hermione? You can be the spy in both our ranks," he asked with a cheeky grin.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sniffed and turned the page of her new book resolutely. "I'm very much entertained here, thank you. You may enjoy reading about only a few interesting topics, but I enjoy reading much more."

**xXxXxXx**

Harry stood and watched in no small amount of terror as creatures that he had never seen before demolished his entire army after a calm and ominous order of, "Release the Snorkacks," came from Luna. As if apparating onto the expanded game board, the creatures that he learned had a penchant for remaining invisible appeared and began to decimate his army.

"Whu?" He spluttered as Luna calmly walked towards him with a 'liberated' scepter; that looked suspiciously like an original piece of the Crown Jewels when there had been a theft scare; that she had found in the Vault. "How did they use magic? I thought all we could do was give orders!"

"There's a wonderful tome in the Vault about Snorkacks that I've already read three times, actually," she said as she quietly conjured a large bed and then, as his last man fell, she magicked him onto it and conjured bindings on his wrists and ankles. "But enough talk. It's time for the fallen to learn their place." Finished speaking, she gagged him and began to unbutton her yellow shirt; well, it was his shirt, but pilfered for the occasion and worn for just this reason. Hermione had learned six years ago that Harry enjoyed watching them undress. He hated it when they stopped, though. Odd that.

Harry silently thanked Luna for the ease in which she got bored. They had all gone through the large library within Potter Manor when they first arrived five years ago and had focused highly on their knowledge in a vain hope that they could learn enough, fast enough, to help those who they could and destroy Voldemort, who had taken over the Ministry at that point. But it had been fruitless.

Well, almost fruitless. By the year and a half mark, they had all but run out of things to do aside from learn, and that got boring rather quickly, even to Hermione. All three had been spending so much time alone with each other that natural feelings progressed and mere months after arriving, they had all begun an odd sort of relationship filled with cuddles, friendly kisses and the occasional not-so-friendly kiss that was a little more heated after so many months of close confinement in a small tent during their Horcrux hunt. When they began to get bored, it had not been much longer for them to learn there were other fun pursuit's men and women got to.

Of course, Luna's sudden question of, "why do we huddle at the table at night instead of having sweaty, dirty sex, anyway?" had probably got things going much more quickly, if he were to be honest with himself.

Just as Luna got half way down her buttons and began to stalk towards Harry with an impish grin, the fireplace flared in the foyer that they played in, so that the Risk board could be expanded to a proper size, grew and Luna spun while getting rid of the bed and gag while Harry wandlessly summoned himself the spare wand that worked best for him from the Vault. He did not need it, but it did help with most spell casting, so it was good to have. He still missed his Phoenix and Holly wand though.

Both stood and waited as Luna summoned a warning bell through the house, alerting Hermione that they may be under attack, this particular one letting her know where to go. When they had arrived at the house eight years ago, they learned that even the Ministry could not find them, much like Grimmauld Place, and had begun to do weekly drills to make sure they could handle an ambush as efficiently as possible. Even now, they did not let their guards down. It was actually Hermione who constantly yelled out "Constant Vigilance!"

Mere seconds after becoming ready, a large man in a red suit fell onto his butt in the middle of the fireplace and then literally bounced outwards to land on his feet. He was a little shorter than five feet and had a long, white beard and white trim on his suit with a large sack thrown over his right shoulder and wore a pair of glasses with black boots and gloves. The two muggle-raised children blinked in wide-eyed shock as Luna growled in the back of her throat.

"Santa!" Without a moments' hesitation, the blonde ran and launched herself at the man, much to his surprise, and landed squarely on the sack over his shoulder so that both legs and arms were firmly wrapped around it, glaring at the man who looked at her in confusion.

"Quick!" Luna yelled at the other two. "Get him while I've got his bag!"

"You're the brat that kept laying traps for me a few years ago!" Santa said as recognition flashed through his eyes.

"And you're the elf with the bag! Now gimmie!" Luna still had not released her grip on the sack and had fully attached both arms and legs around it by locking her hands and ankles so as not to be shaken off.

Santa sighed, rolled his eyes, and let go, letting the sack drop with an indignant squawk of protest from the blonde who was now underneath of it. Just as he was about to take a step away from her, a bludgeoning hex flashed by his face and hit the wall, obliterating a large section of it and going through at least one more wall from the sound of it. Oh yea! These guys were jumpy!

"Hold it right there," Harry growled as Hermione continued to scan the room and reached out with her magic to check the wards against any other intruders. Luna cackled madly as she began pulling numerous goodies out of the sack so thoughtfully purloined from the Jolly Man.

"It's okay," the ex-Ravenclaw said. "Santa's a fairy creature. That's how he could get past the wards. His alignment is also naturally good, so we don't have anything to worry about. And if we did, we couldn't stop him," she finished, falling up to her waist into the bag to reach for something else and muffling the rest of her words.

While neither of her lovers were entirely willing to trust the new person who had just waltzed right in, they did trust Luna, so they lowered their wands, even if they did not put them away. "So, what are you doing here?" Hermione finally asked.

"I'm on a mission from my Queen, Lilith," he responded, his baritone voice filling them with happiness and good spirits while his actual words caused Luna to look up in shock, blue tensile strung around her ears. "If you'd like to listen, she has a proposal for you that would help everyone out and fix a lot of problems."

Neither Harry nor Hermione knew nearly as much about fantastic creatures and the like as Luna did, though Hermione recognized the name vaguely; so she and Harry looked to Luna who shrugged. "Lilith is the Queen of all fairies, she's known by many names, including Hecate, Morrigan, Freya, and several others. She's directly tied to all other fairies as their Queen Mother and is, quite easily, one of the most powerful beings in existence."

Harry turned to Santa and asked, "Are you alone?"

Santa nodded. "In more ways than one," he said quietly, confusing the others. "Perhaps we could speak in a more comfortable location? I've had to travel long and hard to make it here without being caught, followed or tracked."

"Oh!" Hermione said in surprise. It had been so long for them to have seen anyone but each other that none of them had remembered to entertain guests. "I'm so sorry! Right this way! Dobby!"

Luna followed the others, making sure to keep his sack out of reach of Santa and glaring at him any time he so much as looked at it while Hermione requested drinks from Dobby; tea for them, milk for Santa, and cookies all around. When they reached the sitting room, they all sat down, though Luna stayed on the floor to look through the spoils of war. She only called them that because there was no way in hell he was getting that bag from her without one now!

"You've gotten worse;" Santa said to Luna, but smiling all the same. Being around her right now filled him with more good cheer than he had felt in nearly a decade.

"I'm sorry? How do the two of you know each other?" Harry asked a breath away from Hermione.

"Oh, I never told you?" Luna asked, honestly surprised. "He visited me as a child and I knocked out one of his elves and stowed away on the sleigh."

"You nearly took over the North Pole, too!" Santa exclaimed, frustrated as he recalled the majority of the visit. His own elves had laid out traps for him! He had been forced to hide out in the reindeer stalls with Blitzen, and that little bugger farted like nobody's business!

Luna waved him off airily. "Only a little," she mumbled before diving back into the bag.

"What can we help you with?" Hermione asked, wanting to get to the heart of the matter.

Santa sighed and tilted his head back, deciding on where best to begin. "This war is over, no matter how we want to look at it. Voldemort has been capturing fairies these past couple of years and experimenting on us, trying to find the exact secret to our longevity. He and his cohorts have decimated over eighty percent of my kind while doing similar things to other magical races."

"That's horrible! What on earth could he want that for? He's got horcruxes!" Hermione asked, outraged.

"It's as much our magic as our longevity, I think," Santa responded. "Regardless, we are being rounded up and he's doing the same to all magical beings, hoping to find a way to mix them all together for their strengths while removing their weaknesses. We think he is hoping to make that new body he plans to inhabit truly immortal and he is far closer to succeeding than we like to admit."

"I'm sorry, but what has this got to do with us?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione and then Luna, who had finally found something highly reflective and with lots of baubles to play with while she sat next to him and got into the conversation herself.

"Tell me. If my stories about going around the world and gifting children with toys are true, what would it that take to be able to accomplish that?" Santa asked.

"Well, in theory, you'd need to move at incredible speeds or, since we know you don't hit every child's home, you don't have nearly as many as is shown in stories," Hermione said, looking thoughtful.

"Or, you'd need to move through time, rather than within it," Luna said, trying to balance her new toy on her nose.

"Oh! That's right!" Hermione gushed. "There's a book in the Vault written by a man who called himself Perfect Lionheart! In it, one of his characters actually stated, 'time has virtually no meaning around the fae. It can flow backwards or forwards, fast or slow or even sideways sometimes'." She paused only a moment to scrunch up her nose. "How can time move sideways?"

Harry chuckled as Santa nodded and continued his story. "That's right. I am my Queen's most powerful fae in matters where Time is concerned. Moving sideways through time is like having two time streams in one, where something is duplicated or where I am one being, but in several places at one time, even though it looks like there are many. I'm here to do something very similar to that. What my Queen proposes is that I send you back as far as I can to allow you to right wrongs and stop the events in the current time from ever happening."

"Are you absolutely mad?!" Hermione shrieked, her hair standing on end and her eyes wide with her skin having paled drastically. If Harry did not love her, he would have shrieked and ran. "Messing with the flow of time like that could cause a paradox or the utter destruction of the Space-Time Continuum! That was drilled into me constantly in my third year when I got a time-turner!"

"Sideways, Hermione," Luna softly chastised with a finger in the air and a knowing smirk. "The fae travel through time constantly; even sometimes sending people back and forcing them to live new lives in what should be their pasts, even possibly as their own parent. They are exempt from such rules. It is one of their ... unique properties."

"The little hooligan is right," Santa said while nodding. "My Queen gets her power from her children, which are all of the fairy creatures. The more there are, the more powerful she is. However, all of the others get their power from the positive emotions and good will that are broadcast by humans and drifts around the world, eventually getting soaked up by us children fairy. We are creatures of beauty and pleasure. That's why I even bother with presents at Christmas time. That is when some of the strongest, positive feelings come from and some of the darkest as well. That boost in spirit gives us a massive surge in our own sustenance."

"I didn't know that," Harry said. "I just always assumed you eat things like others do; veggies, fruits, maybe some flowers or what not for the smaller ones."

"We do eat other things, but they do not sustain us alone. When muggles began to expand and destroy our homes and with the murder of our brethren by Voldemort and other wizards, we have been forced to find ways to increase those positive feelings. With the advent of technology, less people believe and there is less and less to go around."

Hermione winced as Santa sighed, having noticed how ragged and worn he looked. "It can't be very ... appetizing ... for you with this war and the many that Voldemort has killed. Especially after he authorized The Purge and they began killing muggles as they found them. I mean, the muggle population is nearly extinct now, to say nothing of the lines of magical people that have been hunted down for not being pure-blooded or following Voldemort."

Santa nodded sadly. "Even worse, the more of us die, the weaker the rest become, which means the weaker our Queen is. She creates new fae directly proportional to her levels. She can't make but a few weekly right now, and we're being exterminated much faster."

"So, what does this have to do with us? You said you wanted to send us back?" Harry said again, noticing Hermione square her shoulders.

"The three of you, yes; you've learned so much and have some kind of tie to fate with Voldemort that my Queen is allowing me to do this. She will pull the power from all of her remaining children and gather it unto herself, and then feed it to me, along with all of hers. I will live only moments longer after she sacrifices herself for power, but it will be far more than enough to send you back once I get it all."

"She's going to kill herself?" Luna asked, looking frightened beyond anything Harry could ever remember. And that was after having found her underneath one of the Snatchers at her home who were planning on using her for their amusements while her father watched. Harry had officially killed intentionally for the first time that day. He was surprised he did not regret it, even then.

"I thought the Fairy Queen was supposed to live in all times at once! If she dies here, what will happen to her there?" Hermione asked, remembering that little bit of lore from somewhere she honestly could not remember.

"She will be alive when you return," Santa assured the bushy-haired one. "While she is alive in all times and fully cognizant of them at once, this is just one of the many time streams she is aware of. She will know this path leads to her death. But because this is after then," he said, referencing the present and the past as best he could for those who didn't look at time the same way he did, "she will be aware, but alive. This will stop any of this from happening, assuming you don't fail, of course."

"What will happen to this reality?" Luna asked.

Santa shrugged his shoulders and frowned. "I have no idea. You'll be in the same time line, but you will be earlier than the current present. So, once you change things, this time line should fade away and become the new one. Or it could just continue on, I don't know. My Queen cannot see beyond a little bit from now, so she dies one way or another. And I don't question what I do, I just do it, and it works out, so I've never had to bother with what would happen after a preceding event. But, it will be the exact same in every way to the past you knew, the people will be the same, circumstances and the like. But, it is like you would have wakened from a very long, very horrifying dream that you remember in every horrid detail."

"Can items go back with us?" Hermione asked. "Will we have our same magic levels or the benefits of the rituals we've performed on ourselves, what about if we wanted to take any of the expensive things from now to help pay our way in the past?"

Santa shook his head. "There are multiple ways of sending you back. The one that requires the least amount of power, allowing you to go back further, will be sending back only your minds and nothing physical or different than need be. You can perform those rituals again and gather all of the things you have now again. You know now what you will need then."

The three looked at each other helplessly for a moment, wondering if this was really too good to be true.

On one hand, they could say no. They could go on about their lives, allowing the remaining millions to die and guarantee that the war will end in Voldemort's favor. They will be tucked safely away, or as safely as possible, in their home and continue to love each other, play with the toys they found and learn things. Unless Voldemort actually created a fae body to inhabit, since they could apparently find them.

On the other hand, they could go back in time, if this was to be believed, giving billions a new chance at life. They could save Hermione's parents, Luna's father, the Order and countless others and all of the things in their home would be there if they arrived. The only threat was of them dying now, rather than in a century and a half or so.

"I am sorry to tell you this, but I have almost no time left. You must make your decision quickly. More of my kind are dying by the minute, which keeps me from sending you back further each time. As it is, I don't even know how far you will go. I've never sent a non-fairy back before and certainly never three of them at once."

Silent communication flashed through their heads with looks and touches and they all agreed. "We'll do it," they said as one.

"Alright, then remain there," he said, closing his eyes and communicating with his Queen through a mental link all fae shared. That odd blonde still had a hold of his sack, too.

Almost immediately, fairy around the world, what was left of them, dropped from where they were and died in the middle of experimentation's as their power was pulled from them and converged at a single point in Ireland, only to get sent to Santa who began to glow a bright white. Power hummed in the air and light began to shoot out of his eyes and mouth as it sought a way free of its prison.

The trio of humans hugged each other, silently saying final I-love-you's in their heads as they felt themselves pulse once and then there was a purity of nothingness. No sound, no light, no touch and no thought. Each was aware, but not consciously, as they drifted in nonexistence and shadow until a rush of reality came and enveloped them.


	2. Sideways in Time?

**Key:** "Speech", _'Thoughts'_, **"Speech laden with magic"**, §Parseltongue§

**Disclaimer: **The world of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing houses. The Films are owned by Warner Brother's Studios. The Champions of Lilith Challenge is owned by Paladeus. I do not in writing this claim ownership over any properties associated with the works of these individuals. I am merely playing in their backyard while I get these ideas out of my head.

**Authors Note:** These first two chapters I decided to post together so that I can prove that my story is not going to simply be a clone of Paladeus' work. After this chapter however my chapters may not be nearly so frequent. I have yet to decide if I am going to work on a set schedule, but I doubt I will as I have several stories that I need to write simultaneously to this one. But please do look forward to this story, as I fully intend to have this story being a good one.

**xXx Story xXx**

Harry awoke from bliss of nothingness and became aware of the fact that he was currently sitting in the spare bedroom that was located in the Dursley's house. He stood up and went over to the desk that he knew he kept a calendar on to keep track of the days until the first of September each year, and checked the date today.

31st July, 1992, is what the Calendar informed him of the date. With that information, Harry tried to recall back into his memory just what happened on this day. _'Ah, there it is. Today is the day the Dursley's host a dinner with the Mason Family. It's also the night Dobby decides to make a nuisance of himself.' _Harry thought to himself recalling the disaster that occurred in the previous timeline.

Making his way down the stairs he confirmed that Petunia was in the Kitchen, and that Dudley was currently out being a nuisance. That meant that Vernon was probably out at work for the day. Once he had pinpointed where everyone was located, Harry went back upstairs and started gathering his meager belongings into his trunk. He then grabbed Hedwig's cage. With both his Trunk and Hedwig in hand he began making his way carefully down the stairs. Once down, he exited the house and promptly began making his way down the street to the nearby park.

Once he got there he withdrew his wand and raised it towards the street. It was only 2 seconds later when he heard a popping bang and the Knight Bus arrived in front of him.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Chris Beaker and I will be your conductor this evening."

Harry nodded as he got onto the bus, allowing the conductor to grab his things, though Harry handled Hedwig's cage, not trusting anyone else to handle it but him.

"Where'ya heading?" The conductor asked once everything was stowed properly.

"8 Beaumont Street, Crawley England, if you would." Harry said by way of explanation.

"That will be 2 Knuts if you would." The Conductor said.

"Oh, yes of course." Harry said, as he began digging in his trunk for the appropriate coinage. Once he found it he handed it over. Once he had closed the trunk, stowed it again, and sat down, the bus was on its way.

**xXxXxXx**

Hermione started awake as she heard a loud bang outside her family's residence. Hold on just a second… just a second ago she was at Potter Manor. Why was she suddenly now in her bed at the Granger Residence? Hermione frantically looked around trying to make sense of what was going on, and that was when she looked in the mirror over her bureau… she looked like a 12 year old again. That wasn't right; last she knew she was a young woman of 27, no this wasn't right.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the front door of her family's house. Shrugging to herself and thinking that she would be able to figure out this situation whatever it was whenever she got rid of whomever was at the front door, she went down to see who it was.

When she got there she opened the door and discovered that it was a younger version of Harry James Potter stood on the other side of the door. "Harry?"

"Yeah 'Mione, it's me love. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me and Hedwig in?" Harry asked calmly.

Blushing she stood aside so that Harry could bring his trunk and owl inside of the building. "So, by the expression on your face, I take it you are still trying to figure out what the heck is happening? Am I to assume that your logical mind still can't grasp that what Santa said is true?"

It took Hermione a few seconds to comprehend what Harry was saying, and then once she did, it took her a few seconds more before she remembered everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours prior to their jaunt through time. "Oh bugger," was all that she managed to get out as she promptly collapsed to the floor.

"Yeah, think how I felt once I realized we have to repeat second year all over again," Harry said.

"WE WHAT!" Hermione practically screamed.

"Yeah, it is currently July 31st 1992. Approximately 3 days before Ginny obtains a certain diary from a pompous blond git." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Harry, do we have to go to Hogwarts again this year? I really don't want to repeat this year if I can help it." Hermione begged the boy-who-lived.

"I know. I really don't want to face that 80 foot snake that much either. But it's either that or we let hundreds of innocents suffer." Harry said with a bit of a helpless shrug.

"You and your saving people thing." Hermione harrumphed.

"Anyways, we have something more important to deal with before then."

"Oh, what's that?" Hermione asked.

"DOBBY!" Harry shouted.

There was a soft almost inaudible crack as a rather worn house elf appeared in the Grangers living room. "The Great Harry Potter Sir calls for Dobby?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she realized what was going on here.

"Yeah, Dobby, I know it is you who has been stealing my mail all summer. I also know you work for the Malfoys. I know what the danger at the School is going to be. I realize how dangerous it is going to be there. However if I don't go back so that I can deal with the danger countless others will suffer and possibly be killed just so that I can live. I am not so important as to allow the suffering of innocents. As such I would ask that you not try to hamper me in trying to protect innocent lives. Can you do this for me, Dobby, please?" Harry asked the smallish House Elf.

Dobby shuffled his feat as he looked from Harry and then to Hermione. Realizing that he might not be capable of getting Harry in trouble here because there are no adults for him to get him in trouble with here, the smallish House Elf sighed and said "Harry Potter Sir should not go back to Hogwarts. But if the Great Harry Potter Sir is certain he can defeat the danger, then Dobby has no choice but to allow it. Even if Dobby is uncertain how the Great Harry Potter Sir can know these things."

"That's great Dobby. Now do you think we could have Harry's mail that you have been withholding all summer?" Hermione asked.

"Missus has to understand, that Dobby kept some of the mail for the Great Harry Potter Sir's own safety." He said as he produced several envelops and one or two packages.

"You mean some of this mail is hexed or booby-trapped?" Harry asked.

"Yes oh Great Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said by way of explanation.

"Wonderful." Harry griped. "At least I know I have an adoring public."

And with that Dobby popped away.

"What are we going to do with this mail?" Hermione asked.

"I know, he didn't even tell us which ones are trapped, and we can't use magic until we get to Hogwarts. Such a bothersome Elf he is." Harry said.

"At least we know he is exceedingly loyal to you." Hermione said with some amusement.

Harry snorted, "Loyal to a fault I would say. Anyways I think we should handle these packages with care, at least till we can get to Hogwarts and get a Professor, preferably McGonagall, to look them over for us."

"I agree. Hold on a second I will go find something we can use to package them all in until we can sort through them all." Hermione said as she got up and walked off into the kitchen. After some shuffling about she managed to find a box that was big enough to store all of these items which she the two of them then packaged the items in.

"I wonder what Luna has gotten up to?" Harry said once they were settled in for the rest of the afternoon.

"Knowing her we will find out at the most inopportune moment for us. Hopefully she will be in touch soon. We do have quite a bit of stuff we need to plan out." Hermione said with a bit of a shrug.

**xXxXxXx**

Meanwhile over in the part of England known as Ottery St. Catchpole, in a rather lopsided house a blond girl was just now getting out of the shower that had been running for several minutes.

_'Why am I all wrinkly?'_ Luna asked herself, as she looked around. She found some clothing and promptly put it on. She then contemplated what her last memories of this morning happened to be. Last thing she could recall she was being sent back in time by Santa. _'Ah, that must be why. Santa sent us back in time. I must have been sent into one of those days I decided to see how long the Hot Water Runes would actually last in my shower." _Luna contemplated.

Skipping casually out into her room, she looked at the calendar and realized that it was just a few weeks before her first year at Hogwarts. Going in search of her father, she found him in the Croluptulus* Cell in the basement, "Father, I wanted to go over to a friend's house for the day. Would that be a problem?" Luna asked.

"Not at all Luna dear, as it isn't a full moon or a new moon you just need to be sure to be back before midnight." Xenophilius said without glancing up at his daughter.

"Of course father." Luna said by way of agreement.

Luna then went down the lane and summoned the Knight Bus. She asked to be taken to Hermione's house as well, assuming that it was probably better to go to Hermione's house than to Durzkaban. Not even Luna was crazy enough to voluntarily go to the Dursley residence without a Snorkack Army backing her up.

**xXxXxXx**

Harry and Hermione were just sitting down to watch Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope when there was yet another loud bang outside the residence. "Luna is here!" Harry said cheekily.

Hermione sighed and said "Yes, you're probably right," as she got up to go check the door. Just as she got there was a ring at the doorbell. Hermione opened the door and was promptly knocked over by a small blond bundle that ended up in her arms.

"HERMIONE! IS HARRY HERE YET?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I am here dear." Harry said with a chuckle as he saw the girl look up and promptly climb over Hermione in her haste to get to Harry. She had done this numerous times while they were on their own. Hermione fortunately never really minded, as Luna was really nimble and never really hurt Hermione when doing this sort of thing.

Once standing again, Luna promptly threw herself at Harry, who wrapped her up in a hug, "Good to see you too."

Hermione for her part stood and wiped herself off, she then closed the door and turned around and looked at the two of them with a bemused expression on her face "If you two don't mind, I think we have a bit to discuss regarding our plans for the next little while."

Luna looked up from where she was piled on top of Harry and grinned in a rather whimsical manner "Of course Hermione, if you want a chance to play with Harry, all you have to do is ask."

Hermione huffed and went to sit on the couch with a rather big frown on her face. This caused Harry to look chagrined and say "Luna, dear, we probably should discuss what we plan to do now that we are here in the past. It really wouldn't do for us to be back here and not actually have a well thought out plan for dealing with the situation we now find ourselves in, now would it?"

"I suppose." Luna said sorrowfully as she got herself up off of Harry and smoothed down her summer dress that she had been wearing which had begun to ride up a little bit.

The two of them went to sit over by Hermione and looked at her. It was Harry who spoke up first, "I think the biggest issue facing us that we are going to have to contend with at the current time is the Basilisk, and Diary Horcrux. Now while it would be all well and good to steal the Horcrux from Ginny, I personally want to get it after she has been taken down into the Chamber of Secrets."

Hermione piqued her head up in interest "Why would you want to do that Harry?"

"Because if we set it up to happen the same way as before, then we can arrange it so that the Weasley's, and Ginny specifically, owes us a Life Debt. This way we can make it so Ginny at the very least isn't a threat to us anymore. You both remember what happened regarding her in the previous timeline?" Harry asked.

"I'd rather not." Luna said with a sour look on her face, as it had been Ginny who had informed the Snatchers of how to bypass the Lovegood Family Wards, traps, and other things so that they could capture Luna for their own pleasures. It was onto a scene of potential rape that Harry and Hermione had walked in on that resulted in Harry performing the Killing Curse for the very first time in his life.

"As wonderful as that memory isn't Harry is right. Getting a Life Debt from Ginny and calling it in in a manner that results in Ginny not being able to betray us, or directly act against our relationship would be ideal. You two might not be aware of this, but Ginny was planning on dosing Harry with love potions during the course of his seventh year had he attended. I think she might actually have been dosing him with subtle ones during his sixth year as well." Hermione said.

"Okay yeah, that clinches it." Harry said, "We are definitely going to be moving to get a life debt from her."

Hermione nodded, she then went on to say "Harry, we also have another issue that we need to discuss. Wormtail."

Harry gulped and nodded, "Yeah, I hadn't actually forgotten about him. We are going to need to figure some way of dealing with him before the end of the year… Hey Hermione, think you can get Crookshanks a year early?" Harry asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"Why Harry, you evil little thing, yes, I think I might be able to. If memory serves me, the woman working at Magical Menagerie said that he had been at the store for at least two years without anyone buying him. Yes, I think I might." Hermione said with a huge plastered smile on her face.

Luna looked from one of her lovers to the other and then fell off her seat laughing, "Oh Wormtail is going to be so forlorn when he finds out that we are purposefully setting the Orange Fluffball of Doom on him."

Harry sniffed and said "Yes, well that little rat bastard would deserve it if he got shredded to itsy bits by Crookshanks claws." He then looked thoughtful for a moment and said "We are going to also have to figure out a way to free Dobby. I definitely owe him a few favors. And we will also want him working on getting Potter Manor ready for inhabitation this coming summer."

Both ladies agreed to that. And with their plans for the coming school year well laid out, the three of them settled in to watch the Star Wars Trilogy.

**xXxXxXx**

It was nearing dinner time and Hermione's parents were just arriving home, when they walked in the first thing they noticed was Luna and Harry sitting there in the couch with their daughter asleep. Emma ever so gently went over and woke the three children up, "Hello children, Hermione, would you care to introduce us to these two? I don't recognize them, and you don't usually invite friends over." Dan however had a carefully guarded look on his face.

Hermione started when she was awoken by her mother, it was then that she noticed what it was her mother was asking, blushing she said "Hi mom, and yeah, this is Harry Potter, a friend I met at School last year." She indicated the raven haired youth. She then nodded to the still bleary eyed blond girl, "This is Luna Lovegood; she will be attending Hogwarts for the first time this year."

Emma started when her daughter had introduced Harry Potter. Of course she recognized the name. How could she not, she had read the very same books that her daughter had on this very same boy. And then there were all those letters that her daughter had written home about having met the boy, and how he had rescued her from a troll last year. To say she felt indebted to the boy was an understatement.

Dan however was looking at the blond girl who had an arm wrapped around his daughter in a rather familiar manner. He was sure they were too young to be romantically involved, and he would have hoped his daughter would be more interested in boys than girls, but still there was something odd about the familiar way in which the blond was interacting with his daughter.

"Dr. and Dr. Granger; pleased to make your acquaintance. There are some things I feel that we should discuss, and which I doubt your daughter would have mentioned last year, and several things that only just became known to the three of us that I am absolutely certain your daughter wouldn't have mentioned last year. But perhaps we should do this over some dinner?" Harry said by way of introduction.

Emma nodded and got up to go cook some dinner, and to her surprise Harry stood up and offered to assist her.

**xXxXxXx**

As the five individuals in the Granger household were sitting down to eat, Emma asked "So Harry, what was it you wanted to speak to us about?"

"Well truth be told, I am not sure how to broach this subject. The first thing I wanted to ask, and which is probably the most forward of what I have to discuss, is if it would be alright if I were to stay here for the next few weeks until Hogwarts starts?" Harry began.

Dan started, and looked at the boy with narrowed eyes asking "Don't you have guardians who would look after you or something?"

Harry frowned and said "In the most absolute broad manner of speaking, yes. But if I were to be absolutely truthful, that house is little more than a prison for me. You see I live with my mothers' sister and her husband. The problem is that my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon both absolutely despise magic. They have for the past ten and a half years been trying their very best to drive the magic out of me using any means possible. And when I say any means, I mean ANY means."

Dan frowned, "Do you mean to say that they beat you?"

Harry sighed and said "Just about. Up until the end of last summer I had spent any time when I wasn't actively doing chores or at school inside of the cupboard under the stairs. Additionally all my clothes had been hand me downs from my vastly overweight cousin. That same cousin and his friends have a game called 'Harry Hunting' where they would chase me around, and if they caught me they would beat me senseless. Any time I was caught doing accidental magic I was either given the belt, or stuffed into the cupboard for upwards to a week without food. And the list just goes on and on."

Emma looked at Dan and the two of them appeared to come to an unspoken agreement and Dan said "Of course Harry, you can stay here. I will also be reporting the Dursley's to the police for child endangerment. At some point we will have to go in and speak with the Police about this issue. But hopefully we can make it so that you never have to go back there again."

Harry frowned and said "Actually that may prove problematic. Due to the fact that my magical guardian is currently Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, he has final say in who my legal guardians are, not the Police. And he is absolutely convinced that the best and safest place for me is at the Dursley's with a blood relative. Unfortunately that isn't entirely true. The actual safest place for me is Potter Manor with the 'yr amddiffyniad yn y pen draw' wards activated."

"I hesitate to ask, but what constitutes 'The Ultimate Defense'?" Emma asked. It wasn't a perfect translation but the basic understanding was there.

"It's a series of active and passive wards that include a Fidelius Charm layered underneath a Repulsion Charm, as well as several layers of Siege Wards. It also features a Disintegration Ward that affects anyone who gets past a certain perimeter in the ward boundary. All told it is the single most lethal warding array available, and it is only one of a handful of warding arrays available to the inhabitants of Potter Manor." Harry explained.

Hermione seeing the confused look on her parent's faces explained "A Fidelius Charm is a charm makes the knowledge of what it is cast on a secret and protects that secret from all who aren't privy to that knowledge. A Repulsion Charm is simply a charm that repels hostile forces. Siege Wards are simply really advanced shield charms placed over an object or dwelling that protect it against most forms of magical assault. They have different grades, but the ones over Potter Manner are powerful enough to protect against the equivalent to Bunker Buster Missiles. And a Disintegration Ward is exactly what it sounds like, it is also technically illegal to have active wards as deadly as a Disintegration Ward and if anyone in the Ministry ever found out about the full extent of Potter Manor's security details, Harry and all of his descendants would be enjoying a nice long stay in Azkaban."

Dan was looking scared now, "So why, why are you telling us these things, when it is obviously illegal."

Harry sighed and explained "Because I have absolutely no trust in the Ministry to handle the problems of the Magical World as they exist right now. It is only a matter of time before the Magical World is plunged into a war that it is simply not prepared for. To make matters worse, the one who wants to start this war will be targeting Muggles (yourselves), and Muggleborns (Hermione) as his primary objective. It is his stated goal to eliminate the scourge that is the Muggle Epidemic, his words not mine. He styles himself the Magical Worlds equivalent to Hitler with Muggles as his Jews."

Emma and Dan had both visibly paled now, and Dan was rushing to demand that he take his daughter out of Hogwarts this instant, but Harry raised his hand to waylay the older man, "Mr. Granger, I respect your desire to protect your family, but what you need to understand is that Hermione and Luna are involved now. There is more to this than I am telling you. Now what I am about to tell you may be particularly hard for you to believe, but please keep in mind that Magic exists, and with magic a whole lot of things become possible.

"Now the first thing you have to understand is that Wizards have created a device that enables a Witch or a Wizard to travel back in time up to eight hours at a time. They can't go back any further than that, and these devices hold the risk of damaging the time line unless specific rules are followed." Harry explained.

Dan and Emma nodded, while they didn't see how this was possible they had to concede the point that if Magic was real; then Time Travel was possibly real as well.

"With that said, Hermione, Luna and I managed to be given a means to travel back in time fourteen years so that we can fix several of the problems that led to the near destruction of the world as we know it. That means that the Hermione sitting in this room, though she looks to be only twelve, has the mental development of a twenty-six year old. I myself was twenty-five, and Luna was twenty-four when we traveled back."

Emma fainted at this revelation, Dan was looking noticeably queasy. Though he did stay conscious enough to get through it, "So, if you are as old as you say you are, does that mean you three were involved with each other in that other time?" He said with as level a voice as he could muster.

Hermione smirked at her dad and said "Of course daddy!"

This promptly caused Dan to lose the struggle with staying conscious.

"Well, I think that went better than was expected. I think we had best give them a day or two to rest or recover from this before we begin our plans to save Wizarding Britain and the wider world." Harry said with a shrug.

"I suppose I best be getting home. While it isn't a full or new moon, there is still the risk that the mimsies are out and about." Luna said.

Harry and Hermione just nodded having long ago gotten used to their blond lovers little quirks. With that they said their goodbyes to Luna, and Hermione showed Harry up to the spare bedroom, so that he could settle in.


	3. What's a Soul Bond?

**Key:** "Speech", _'Thoughts'_, **"Speech laden with magic"**, §Parseltongue§

**Disclaimer: **The world of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing houses. The Films are owned by Warner Brother's Studios. The Champions of Lilith Challenge is owned by Paladeus. I do not in writing this claim ownership over any properties associated with the works of these individuals. I am merely playing in their backyard while I get these ideas out of my head.

**xXx Story xXx**

As it turned out, Luna had already received her Hogwarts letter for her first year and done her shopping earlier that summer. However both Harry and Hermione only just received their letters on the first of August. Unfortunately both Emma and Dan Granger were in no fit state to take the two of them down to Diagon Alley that day.

In fact Dan and Emma really didn't fully recover from the system shock that the trio delivered to them until late in the evening on the second of August. Once they were informed that the two had received their school supply lists; they both agreed to take the day off work tomorrow so that they could take them to Diagon Alley to do their school supply shopping.

**xXxXxXx**

It was only after they had arrived at the Alley and noticed the large swath of Red Heads that Hermione suddenly remembered that the Third of August was also the day that Gilderoy Lockhart was going to be in the Alley signing his book, Harry seeing what she was seeing and realizing what the date was began to groan internally as he realized what was going to be happening inside of Flourish and Blotts this afternoon.

Admittedly this would be a really good opportunity to accomplish some stuff he wanted done. But that didn't change the fact that he would sooner hex Flophart rather than interact with him on an intellectual or social level.

"Hermione, if we do this today, you owe me." Harry groused.

"Yes, Harry, I realize that. You do realize I have seen the error of my ways by now of course?" Hermione explained.

"Oh good, then I won't have to put up with that fancy of yours again, will I?" Harry said in a simpering voice.

To which Hermione smacked his upper arm HARD. Just in time for them to notice that Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny had come over to greet them. The twins however hung back and were discussing something or another in conciliatory tones.

"Harry, Hermione it's good to see you my Darlings; and who are the two individuals accompanying you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ah, allow me the pleasure of introducing to you Doctor's Emma Granger, and Dan Granger, Hermione's parents. They did me the honor of picking me up and driving me here with them so that Hermione and I can do our School Shopping together. We didn't realize you would be here as well." Harry said by way of introduction.

"Of course we are here. I mean you do know who is going to be here signing books today don't you?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Er, yeah, I heard about that." Harry said not sounding too impressed.

"Well come along, we have shopping to do. First stop is Gringotts of course." Mrs. Weasley said in an overbearing tone.

As they followed her Dan leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear "Bit overbearing, that one, yeah?" causing Harry to snort out a laugh, and notice that Emma had just been whispering something in the ear of Hermione as well.

**xXxXxXx**

Once they had arrived at Gringotts, the Weasley's made their way over to a general teller, while Hermione and her parents plus Harry made their way over to the currency exchange teller. Once in line Harry said "If you will excuse me, I need to speak to someone about a private matter. I would appreciate it if you waited for me before leaving. I will hopefully only be a few minutes."

When he got three consenting nods, Harry made his way over to the supervising Senior Goblin on the floor when the Goblin acknowledged he was there, Harry said "Excuse me, I was wondering if it would be at all possible for me to speak to my Account Manager at his earliest convenience?"

The Goblin looked down his long nose at Harry as if trying to determine his worth. After about 5 minutes of observation the Goblin said "Very well Mr. Potter, if you would wait there for a moment a Goblin will be along momentarily to lead you to Accounts Manager Ragnok."

Now most people would be shocked at hearing that their Accounts Manager was named Ragnok as that was the name of the current presiding King of the Goblins, and Director of Gringotts. However Harry was not most people. Harry was aware that the Ragnok who was the Accounts Manager for the Potter Accounts was actually the Kings eldest son, and was named after his father.

After a few moments a Goblin, Griphook if Harry's memory served him properly, walked up to him and said "This way please." Harry nodded and followed the Goblin.

After being shown into an office and sitting down in front of Ragnok the Goblin looked up and said "Well Mr. Potter, what is it I can do for you?"

Harry decided to be as upfront with the Goblin as possible, because there was a good likelihood that the Goblins as a species could tell something was off with him. "Account Manager Ragnok, if I may be blunt, it may come to you as a surprise but a few days ago, from my point of view the year was 2008, the fact that I am here now in this form is made possible by the willing sacrifice of the Fey Race to allow me and two others to travel back in time and alter history."

Ragnok leaned forward now, listening intently, he had known something was off with this lad when he had first seen him. The boy looked like a standard twelve year old. However he had the Aura of a person many years older than his physical appearance would allow, "And what pray tell would cause a race of sentient Magical Creatures to sacrifice themselves in order to send three humans back in time?"

Harry nodded, "I assume you are familiar with Lord Voldemort. What I am unsure of is whether you are aware that he has made use of a field of Dark Magic known as the Horcrux to allow him to become effectively immortal. He is not dead. In fact the Harry Potter native to this timeline faced off against the wraith of Voldemort at the end of the last school year when Voldemort tried to acquire the Philosophers Stone, which he had previously tried to steal from within your Bank last August."

Ragnok hissed at the accusation that the Dark Lord was the person who had broken into Gringotts last August. "Do you know the whereabouts of any of these most foul creations?"

"I know of the locations of some of them. I may be able to acquire one later today. One might be lodged inside my scar, though I kind of need that to stay where it is for now, as it doubles as a life insurance policy for me, just as it does for him. There is a very good chance that another is locked up inside of the Lestrange Vault. I know you aren't going to be happy with me about this, but please keep in mind that it hasn't actually happened yet when I tell you this, but the two that came back in time with me and I kind of broke into Gringotts in order to get that particular Horcrux. That is how I was able to say that it might be in the Lestrange Vault. It was then, but it might not be there yet. If it is, be warned that the vault will have the Flagrante and Gemino curses cast on everything inside it, even the Galleons." Harry explained.

Ragnok had to admit the lad was right; Gringotts could not punish him for something that has not yet occurred. The fact that Mr. Potter was explaining what he did, and how the Goblins could obtain the Horcrux if it in fact resided there had earned the boy some amount of respect. If there was one thing Goblins detested above all else, it was the creation of Horcruxes as they usually were placed inside of priceless treasures.

"Another of the Horcruxes is located inside of the Family Estate of the Blacks. However I would prefer to wait to obtain that one because it would be best to get it with the assistance of the current Lord Black. Then there is a ring that is located inside the shack that was owned by the Gaunts. Fair warning, if you decide to go after that, there will be several wards and curses on it, the least of which is a compulsion charm to put the ring on, and a withering curse that affects anyone who places the ring on their finger. The last Horcrux is located within Hogwarts itself, and I can get that when I go there for school this year."

Ragnok smiled and said "Are those the only Horcruxes that the Dark Lord made?"

"As far as I know, yes, that said I have suspicions that there was another, but for the life of me I can't figure out what it is or where it might be hidden. I have the suspicion that whatever it is, he hid it using the Fidelius Charm, with himself as the Secret Keeper." Harry explained his suspicions.

"Ah, well that would simplify matters immensely." Ragnok said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It's quite simple. The Fidelius Charm creates a magically binding contract between the Secret Keeper, and the individual, place or thing which is being kept secret. In other words, the Fidelius Charm has absolutely no effect on Goblins as we hold the physical manifestation on all Magical Contracts." Ragnok said with a rather vicious grin.

Harry paled as that information settled in. That means all that time he was inside of Potter Manor, the Goblins knew exactly where he was.

"Ah, I see. You being from the future probably have knowledge of your family homes. Rest assured Mr. Potter that the Fidelius Wards on the Potter Residences are of a different variety than the type which is created by the Fidelius Charm. Those wards do not create an active contract, but actively hide the knowledge of the existence of the structure within the wards, keyed of course to the Head of House Ring and any subsidiary Rings." Ragnok explaind.

"Ah good, that brings up another issue I wanted to discuss with you before I got on my way and visited my vaults. First I was hoping to take an inheritance test. And second I was hoping that you would be so kind as to open the Wills of my Parents."

"The inheritance test is easy enough to do. But only the Head of House Potter can order those Wills opened, as they have been sealed by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Fortunately taking the inheritance test will likely grant you the right to claim your headship." Ragnok said as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a sheaf of parchment and ritual knife. He walked back over to Harry and placed the parchment before him and handed Harry the knife. "Prick your ring finger, and allow the blood to flow onto the parchment. That will initiate the inheritance test."

Harry did as he was asked and was amazed as the blood was absorbed into the parchment and words began forming on the parchment. When all was done forming the Parchment read thus:

Heir Apparent, First in Line via Father, Ancient House of Potter

Heir Apparent, First in Line via Father, Noble House of Loxley

Heir Apparent, First in Line via Mother, Minor House of Evans

Heir Presumptive, by Right of Conquest, High Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin

Heir Presumptive, by Right of Conquest, Minor House of Gaunt

Heir Presumptive, by Right of Conquest, Noble House of Riddle

Heir Presumptive, via Godfather, Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

Heir Presumptive, Second in Line via Father, Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell

Soul Mates: Hermione Jean Granger, Luna Celeste Lovegood

Currently Betrothed to: Ginevra Molly Weasley

Contract Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore acting as Magical Guardian for Harry James Potter

And Molly Prewett Weasley acting as Magical Guardian for Ginevra Molly Weasley

Date Signed: 10 November, 1981

The inheritance test went on to list several vaults Harry had access to, as well as all of the properties Harry had access to. Surprisingly he co-owned the Gaunt Shack and Riddle Manor. But perhaps the most notable property was the Potter-Loxley Manor located in Nottinghamshire inside the limits of Sherwood Forest. It was also interesting to note that Harry owned #4 Privet Drive.

Looking up to the Goblin he said "What would I have to do to nullify that Betrothal Contract?"

The Goblin smiled and said "That is quite simple, since you have two Soul Mates; all you have to do is activate a Soul Bond with one or both of them. This is because the Soul Bond registers as a magically binding marriage. And while it is possible to have more than one Soul Bond, it is not possible to have a contracted Marriage after a Bond is enacted."

Harry smiled and asked "And how does one activate a Soul Bond?"

"Intimate contact, the most socially accepted type among humans I believe is called 'snogging' or something like that?" Ragnok said simply.

Harry's face lit up like Christmas had come early. That was so simple that he would probably have the Betrothal Contract nullified by the time he left the Alley today. He then turned serious and said "I would also like the current tenants of #4 Privet Drive evicted."

"May I ask the reason for the eviction?" Ragnok asked sensing a good amount of revenge was about to be dished out.

"Simple, the systematic neglect, and abuse of their Landlord, and using their Landlord as if he were the hired help," Harry explained to the Goblin.

"Yes, that is a most serious breach of their residency contract. I will have them evicted from that residence fairly soon, don't you worry." The Goblin said with a vindictive smile.

"While you're at it, I would advise you to have someone check for Blood Wards around the house. I have it on good authority that Albus Dumbledore placed some there for my own protection. But everything I read in the future about such wards; indicates that they aren't very good at doing what he claimed they were supposed to do." Harry explained.

"What was he claiming they were supposed to do?" Ragnok said, with rising suspicion that he was about to be forced to see his father.

"He claimed that due to the sacrifice of my Mother, the wards around the residence where I lived with my Mother's sister; would in effect protect me from the servants of the man who killed my Mother. Not to mention the man himself." Harry said.

Ragnok felt like he was going to be ill. "That type of ward might have protected you from Voldemort himself, but it most certainly would have done absolutely nothing against his followers."

"That was what I figured. Now I believe you said something about my taking of that test granting my Headship?" Harry said.

"Ah yes." The Goblin proceeded to withdraw a box from one of his desk draws and placed it in front of Harry. "This is the Head of House Ring for the Potter-Loxley's. I will have to pull some strings to get you the other Rings belonging to the families that you are the Head of House for, but this is all that is needed for you to open your Parents Wills."

Harry opened the box and saw the Ring he had become so acquainted with in his own time. It was a solid gold ring with a large opal stone inset in it. The opal had been carved into the form of the combined House Crest for the Potter and Loxley Families. Harry picked up the ring and placed it on his right Hand's ring finger. He felt the overwhelming warmth as the ring accepted him as the rightful Head of House.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, you are now emancipated, and the Head of your House. As such you can order your parents Wills be read. Do you wish this to be done?" Ragnok inquired.

"Yes Account Manager Ragnok, I wish my parents Wills to be read at the earliest convenience of the Bank." Harry said.

Ragnok smiled as he flipped through a ledger and said "I will earmark the Will reading for Thursday next week. You are of course invited to attend. You may bring as many guests as you wish. I will of course be sending out the notices to the people required to be there that the reading will be taking place. May I enquire with you as to how many people you expect to be bringing with you?"

"I will be bringing both Hermione, and Luna. I will also be bringing Hermione's parents. I imagine Luna's father will also be coming along. He is the only member of the Press I am permitting to be in attendance, as well as the only one who is allowed to report on the issues addressed by the Will." Harry said. He then thought for a moment and asked "May I also inquire as to who else may be in attendance?"

Ragnok grimaced and said "As the witness for the Wills, Albus Dumbledore is required to attend. Due to the Betrothal Contract between you and their Daughter, Arthur and Molly Weasley are also permitted to attend. Augusta Longbottom and Neville Longbottom will be in attendance in proxy for Neville's mother and father who were named in the Wills. Amelia Bones will be in attendance as she was also named in the will, and she will be required to claim any inheritance left to Sirius Black as he is also named in the Will. Remus Lupin is also named in the Will; however I have no idea whether he will be in attendance or not as the Bank is currently unaware of his place of residence. Other than that the only person who was named is dead."

"Believed to be dead Account Manager Ragnok, Peter Pettigrew is not as dead as he wants people to think he is. But I doubt he will be in attendance, even if you could get Owl Mail to him." Harry said while tapping his head.

Ragnok was gaping at him like he was a fish out of water. "Anyways I believe that concludes our business. May your Gold always flow Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Keeper Ragnok, and may your enemies' blood always wash up at your feet." Harry said and stood up so that he could return to the banks atrium.

* * *

When Harry re-entered the Atrium he found Hermione and her parents waiting for him over at one of the waiting stations laid out around the bank atrium.

"Okay folks, I need to visit my trust vault. Hermione, would you like to come with me?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment and noticed that Harry was giving her a subtle sign with a form of sign language that they had developed in the previous time line; he was saying "need to talk alone."

"Mum, Dad, do you mind waiting up here in the Atrium for Harry and I to return? I think that is for the best." Hermione hedged.

"Whatever for dear?" Emma asked.

"Well, you see, there is this rather intense cart ride down to the vaults similar to a Roller Coaster, except there are no straps to hold you in to your seat, and there are also rumors that the Goblins have Dragons and Sphynxes guarding some of the vaults. I would really feel much better if I knew my parents, who don't have magic were up here and safely away from any dangers that might befall them." Hermione said.

Dan placed a placating hand on Emma's shoulder and said "We trust you dear, be safe, and come back to us as quickly as you can."

Hermione rushed forward and hugged her parents, saying "Thank you Daddy." She then retreated and joined Harry behind Griphook as they made their way to one of the carts to make the journey down to the Potter Trust Vault.

**xXxXxXx**

The cart ride down to the vault was as harrowing as ever. Once they were down there, Harry turned to Griphook and said "Sir, could you please afford us some privacy after the vault is opened?"

Griphook didn't look happy about it but nodded curtly. "Key please." To which Harry handed the key over to the Goblin who then opened the door. "I will hold the key while you are within the vault."

"Of course, Hermione, please follow me." Harry said and led the way into the vault, once they were inside he rounded on Hermione and scooped her up into a tight hug, and proceeded to snog the life out of her.

She went rather stiff at first, but once she realized what he was doing she relaxed into the kiss and even allowed him entry into her mouth. Suddenly her eyes widened as she noticed that there was a faint glow emanating from the two of them. A short time later Harry released her and she practically screamed "Harry James Potter, what was that?"

Harry had a lopsided grin on his face as he explained "That was me sealing our Soul Bond. I will have to do the same thing to Luna next time I see her. As for why I did that, well it was the easiest way of abolishing the betrothal contract that exists between Ginny and me. Once a Soul Bond is initiated it acts as a magical marriage and counteracts any and all betrothal contracts. In fact two soul bonds can exist alongside one another, but a soul bond cannot exist alongside a marriage or betrothal contract, the soul bond takes precedence."

Hermione thought about that for a few minutes and then she almost squeaked "We're married?"

"Yes 'Mione, we're married," Harry said.

"Harry if my Dad finds out he's going to kill you." Hermione said plainly.

"Well, strictly speaking we don't actually have to tell him until he is more comfortable with all three of us. This was just the easiest way I could think of to break that bloody betrothal contract without creating a life debt and calling the life debt in." Harry said.

Hermione blinked for a few seconds as what Harry just said sunk in, "Harry, do you mean to tell me you just negated our entire need to wait for Ginny to open the Chamber of Secrets with a simple kiss?"

"Well it wasn't just a simple kiss, it was a pretty darn elaborate…" Harry started until he noticed the glare Hermione was giving him, at which point he paused and finished with an "Oh alright fine, yes that is what I am telling you."

"Go collect your money; we have some shopping to do. Also, please collect some spare money for me, I feel the need to splurge and you are going to treat me. We are also going to buy some gifts for Luna." Hermione demanded.

Harry sighed and said "Yes dear," as he went to collect some money.

**xXxXxXx**

Once they were back upstairs, Hermione practically dragged her mother and father out of the bank with Harry following behind. It wasn't until they were already half-way out of the doors that they heard Mrs. Weasley calling after them asking them to wait for her and the Weasley kids. Harry just shook his head, while Hermione flat out ignored them, too excited to do her shopping with Harry's money.

Harry turned back to Mrs. Weasley and said, "We'll meet up with you at Flourish and Blotts, I think Hermione wants to show her parents some stuff in the Alley without having to drag you guys all over the place." He saw Mrs. Weasley frown, but she didn't call after them again, he hurried after Hermione, Emma, and Dan.

One of the first shops that Hermione dragged Harry and her parents to was a jewelry store, she practically ordered Harry into that shop to pick out something nice for her, when Dan and Emma gave her confused looks, Harry said "It seems she has drawn the conclusion based on something I may have said down in the Vaults that she is now my official girlfriend and wants a token to represent that position. Though honestly she is going to have to share that position with Luna I think." He shrugged and walked into the store to pick out appropriate betrothal quality rings for both Luna and Hermione, as well as an appropriate men's ring for himself.

It didn't take him long to find three rings that would match the purpose. When the Jeweler saw what he was looking at the Jeweler looked at him curiously and said "It's quite odd, those rings have been in this shop for as long as I can remember, and absolutely no one has looked even twice at them until now. You are the first to show even the remotest of interests in these rings. The legend about them is that the last people to have worn them had been bestowed the favor of the Fey race, something that almost never happens."

"They're perfect; how much for them?" Harry asked.

"Well I don't rightly know, no one has ever appraised them. However I think I can let them go for say 50 Galleons each?" the man inquired.

Harry thought about that for a moment, 50 galleons are around 493 pounds sterling, not a small amount of money. However Harry had more than enough Galleons to pay for all three rings, his school supplies, and still have a substantial sum left over. 150 galleons doesn't even put a dent in the Potter Trust Vault, and from what he could remember of the entirety of the Potter Portfolio it wasn't even remotely close to being a single water droplet in the pacific ocean to that wealth. While not the vast majority of the Potter Wealth wasn't actually stored at Gringotts and for a very good reason, as a lot of that wealth was gained through various illicit means, the Potter's still kept a sizable portion of their wealth at the actual bank in their Ancestral Vaults. They did this solely for the purpose of maintaining their seat on the Wizengamot as there was a minimum standard income that Wizengamot members must maintain within the bank in order to keep their seats.

"Yeah, that is a reasonable price." Harry said as he started counting out the galleons for the man.

Once the coins were exchanged the man placed the rings each in individual boxes and then asked "Are there any particular enchantments you wish to be placed on these Rings?"

"No, thank you. I will be seeing to that through a private resource." Harry said.

"Very well, have a wonderful day; and thank you for choosing 'y gemwaith tylwyth teg' for your shopping pleasures." The man said with a rather predatory grin that Harry didn't see as he exited the shop.

Once back out on the street Harry walked over to Hermione and opened the appropriate ring box for her and held it in front of her, Hermione oohed quite impressively as she saw what was inside, Emma who was standing behind her daughter leaned over and looked as well, then looked sharply at the young man asking "Harry, how much did you just spend on Hermione?"

"Nothing more than she deserves. Honestly though this doesn't even come close to being a real bother to my financial state. To me, an expenditure of this sort is akin to something like going to a bookstore and buying a 7 pound novella off the rack." Harry said with a shrug.

"And you bought one of these for Luna as well didn't you?" Emma asked.

"And the male equivalent for myself, These are what would be referred to in the Wizarding World as Betrothal Rings, but what are more commonly referred to in the Muggle World as Promise or heck even in some cases, Engagement Rings." Harry explained.

"Do you mean to tell me that you are asking my daughter to marry you?" Dan asked.

Harry calmly and discretely cast a wandless Muffliatto charm he then exclaimed "Heck no, she's already been asked, and said yes by the way, back before we even came back in time I might add. We actually had it in the downtime between the two reigns of the Dark Lord. Hermione was Lady Potter, and Luna was Lady Black. As a Wizard with multiple family lines under my control, I am actually entitled to take a wife for each family line I have.

"Before we came back in time I was only aware of being the heir to four families. Two of which were Muggle families and as such didn't really necessitate a wife to continue their line, one of those being my mother's family of Evans. Now however that I have had the opportunity to have an inheritance test performed I am actually aware that I am Heir Apparent for three families, and Heir Presumptive for five different families. This means that if I suddenly become Heir Apparent for those families I am currently Heir Presumptive for, that I could potentially have up to eight wives.

"However, that scenario is extremely unlikely to play out due to certain complications that have arisen that make it incredibly difficult for me to take any wives other than Hermione and Luna." He concluded.

Dan was actively glaring at the young man, "And what complications might those be young man?"

Hermione tugged on her dad's sleeve and calmly said "Dad, Luna and I are his soul mates. That actually means something in the Wizarding World."

Emma following the conversation and hearing the word Soul Mate put two and two together and let out an audible gasp, she looked at her daughter and said "Hermione, I think you had best put your Ring on. We wouldn't want anyone to get any ideas that you are still 'on the market' so to speak."

"Yes Mum." Hermione said as she took her ring out of her box and placed it on her finger. She felt the warm glow as the ring resized itself to fit her finger.

Harry then brought his right hand ring finger forward and placed the Potter-Loxley Head of House Seal on the top of her ring and said "By the powers invested in me as the Head of House Potter and House Loxley, I name you a ward of my House until such time as we are Legally Married before a member of the Wizengamot, at which time you will take up the mantle of Lady Potter. So I say, so mote it be." Hermione glowed in an amber color for a moment after which she swiftly wrapped Harry in a hug.

Meanwhile Dan and Emma were trying to understand what had just happened. It was Dan who broke the silence "Er Harry, did you say House Loxley? As in Robin of Loxley?"

Hermione giggled and Harry said "Er, Yes, Dan, and I would appreciate it if you didn't spread that bit of information around. Not many people are aware of that fact. The only reason the Goblins haven't actually seized the vast majority of the Potter Fortune is that they can't actually find it, the Ring I am wearing would automatically kill anyone not of Potter or Loxley blood who put it on, and seriously maim anyone who isn't the Potter-Loxley Head of House who tried to wear it. It is also the key to the Potter-Loxley Manor's Defensive Wards. Thus only the Head of House and those he has named as Wards of the House or Ladies and Sirs of the House can actually enter the property."

"So what you just did with Hermione?" Dan asked.

"Was give her official access to my family home, and I would be willing to do the same for each of you at a later time. Right now we need to hurry over to Flourish and Blotts as I expect Molly is in hysterics right about now." Harry said.

"Oh! That's right; we still need to pilfer the Horcrux from Ginny, don't we?" Hermione said as she practically ran like a bat out of hell towards Flourish and Blotts. Harry sighed and made to go after her. Emma and Dan looked at each other and began to run after the two children with Dan muttering about being too old for this kind of thing.

**xXxXxXx**

**Authors Note:** Sorry folks, going to have to end it here. Chapter was getting a tad bit too long for my liking. I promise, the next chapter will be along as soon as I possibly can manage it between juggling all my other stories. I hope you liked this chapter, it revealed a whole heck of a lot about what is happening. Look forward to next time when Harry and Hermione meet Professor Flophart!

**EDIT:** I just noticed that I had listed the First through Third of July as the date in this chapter, when in the previous chapter I listed the date as the 31st of July and that that was 3 days before Ginny got the Diary. Fixed now.

**EDIT2: **Apparently something bugged out in the formatting of the document when I translated the name of the shop into the language I used and caused the entirety of the last couple of paragraphs to meld into a single gigantic paragraph. I have remedied that now.


	4. Of Diaries and Wills

**Key:** "Speech", _'Thoughts'_, **"Speech laden with magic"**, §Parseltongue§

**Disclaimer: **The world of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing houses. The Films are owned by Warner Brother's Studios. The Champions of Lilith Challenge is owned by Paladeus. I do not in writing this claim ownership over any properties associated with the works of these individuals. I am merely playing in their backyard while I get these ideas out of my head.

**Authors Note:** Since you guys all asked so nicely, I thought I would write up and publish the new chapter as quickly as possible. It didn't seem fair to make you wait too, too, long for the all-important will reading.

**xXx Story xXx**

Harry, Dan and Emma arrived at Flourish and Blotts only seconds after Hermione, only to discover that Mrs. Weasley had already cornered Hermione and was giving her a piece of her mind.

"Now you listen here young lady, it isn't safe for young Witches to wander off on their own. You should have waited at the Bank for me." The Weasley matriarch ranted.

Harry walked up and laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder while looking straight at Missus Weasley and saying "Excuse me Ma'am, but Hermione had both of her Legal Guardians who also happen to be her parents, and me escorting her today. She did not need your presence to ensure that she was looked after."

Molly frowned as she considered what Harry had said and began her response by saying "Harry dear, you know you can call me Molly, right? Regardless, it is my duty as a responsible adult Witch to ensure that you and Miss Granger are looked after, now come along and get in line so that we can get your books."

Harry smiled and said "I am sorry ma'am, but we will not be getting the assigned course books written by one Gilderoy Lockhart as it is both Hermione's and my opinion that those books are complete rubbish and that we will learn absolutely nothing from them or the person who would assign such books. We will instead be getting a copy of a proper Defense against the Dark Arts text. Now if you will excuse us, we have to go search for said book."

Hermione gave Missus Weasley who was looking downright flabbergasted a curt nod, and motioned for her parents to follow Harry and herself into the store towards the section of the store where both she and Harry knew the proper Defense books were located.

**xXxXxXx**

Harry was standing back with Dan Granger watching the shop while Hermione and Emma went to the cash register to pay for the groups combined books. While this was going on Harry was keeping a careful eye on the Weasley's, Lockhart, Lockhart's photographer, and the not so subtly hidden Draco Malfoy.

It was a very good thing he was keeping an eye on them because the photographer had just shoved past Ron, shouting "Out of the way, this is for the Daily Prophet." Harry from his spot in the corner of the store was perfectly capable of making out the not so subtle glance over the entire shops occupants that Lockhart gave.

This allowed him to be completely unsurprised when Lockhart exclaimed "Great Scott, its Harry Potter!" which caused the photographer to immediately charge over to where Harry was standing. Now Harry was no fool, he had been resigned that something like this was going to happen the instant that he entered the shop. So he immediately had his wand out and pointed squarely between the eyes of the Photographer, who immediately stopped his charge.

"If you take one more step towards me, I will not hesitate to hex you into the next millennium." Harry said in a rather deadened tone.

Lockhart had decided to make his way over as well and was showing off his patented award winning smile (Harry had looked it up after he had defeated Voldemort last time around; apparently Lockhart actually did have a patent on his smile), "Harry my boy, what say you and I take a picture? Together I reckon we rate the front page."

"No." Harry said flatly.

"Pardon?" Lockhart said, his smile faltering slightly.

"I said 'No' _'Professor,'_" Harry said with an edge of sarcasm in his voice at the word Professor.

Now Lockhart was actively frowning, he had meant to surprise everyone with the news that he would be teaching at Hogwarts, how had this boy figured it out before his big announcement? "Why ever not?"

Harry actually smiled and said "For one thing, it is illegal to put the picture and name of a minor in the newspaper without the consent of his legal guardian. As you have not asked for the consent of my Legal Guardian, and are extremely unlikely to be able to acquire that consent in a reasonable amount of time, I must refuse having my picture taken with you.

For another, I have absolutely no desire to use my unwanted fame to bolster your own ego." All this was said without lowering his wand from where it was still aimed at the photographer. That man had apparently figured out what was what and immediately turned around and walked away. Lockhart however apparently wasn't so easily swayed by threats of legal persecution.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, why ever would you not want your fame? Fame is the greatest tool a celebrity can ever have. Surely you realize that?" Lockhart explained.

"I respectfully disagree, Professor. You have to understand my fame was earned at the cost of losing my parents forever. I would be much happier without this fame if I could just have my parents back." Harry explained, with a satisfied expression as he noticed Lockhart rapidly paling at the thought of what Harry had just said. Hermione and Emma had just walked up, "Now if you will excuse me Professor, I really must be going, I still have a great deal to do today."

He noticed at this point that Ginny Weasley was standing by the door, and that Draco Malfoy was bounding down the stairs at his approach, "Bet you loved that, huh Potter."

"Really Draco, I have no idea where you got the idea that me threatening to sue the Daily Prophet and that Lockhart fellow if they even attempted to put my name and picture in the Daily Prophet without my guardian's consent was in any way enjoyable. But since you somehow did get that idea, I am sadly required to inform you that threatening to sue people is NOT my idea of a good time." Harry said, and was just about to walk out the door when Lucius Malfoy appeared at the entrance and promptly blocked the doorway.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great Harry Potter. You look ever so much like your Father. I have wanted to meet you ever so much." Lucius said, raising his cane to Harry's forehead, Harry and Hermione both promptly had their Wands out and pointed at Lucius.

"Mister Malfoy I presume. I regret to inform you that I do not take particularly kindly to having an exonerated Death Eater's Wand that close to my head, regardless of how cleverly it is disguised. You will kindly remove it this instant or we will be forced to take preventative measures against you." Harry said in a rather venomous tone of voice.

Lucius noticing the Head of House ring on Harry's hand and the betrothal ring on Hermione's; this caused him to sneer at the boy and lower his wand saying "You are too smart for your own good young man." He then looked at Ginny picked up one of her books from out of her cauldron looked at the ratty thing and said "Second hand filth, you must be a Weasley. I wish you ever the best of luck in school, you will need it if you wish to climb out of the hole of poverty that your family has landed itself in." He then threw the book back into the cauldron. "Draco, come on, we are leaving." And with that Draco and Lucius left the shop.

As soon as they were out of sight, Harry lowered his wand performed a quick swish with it and muttered below his breath the incantation of the switching spell, replacing the Diary Horcrux with a simple sheet of paper that he had brought with him from the Grangers just in case he needed to write some notes down while at Gringotts during the day. Once he felt the weight of the diary land itself in the pocket that he had originally had the paper in he nodded to Hermione and the group made their exit. They concluded their shopping for the day, and then made their return back to the Grangers household. While they were in the Leaky Cauldron Harry had sent off a Patronus Message to Luna.

Only a few hours and one good snog fest later, and Harry was now happily married to both Luna Evans nee Lovegood, and Hermione Potter nee Granger. Not that anyone but the three of them a rather smug Goblin, and a whole lot of Fey knew the truth of their bizarre relationship.

**xXxXxXx**

Wednesday Evening

Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Scotland, Great Britain

Albus Dumbledore was currently sitting in his office finishing up the parchment work that would see the report of unauthorized use of magic at #4 Privet Drive earlier that week well and truly buried. It truly astounded him how something like what he had requested young Ronald Weasley to do could have gone so utterly and stupendously wrong like that.

Albus had subtly hinted to the young man that he should convince his parents to go and retrieve young Harry from his relatives as soon as Harry's birthday had passed. What he didn't anticipate was that instead of talking his parents into retrieving Harry, Ronald convinced his elder twin Brothers to go and fetch the boy, bringing him along with him.

To make matters more problematic, they didn't simply use the Knight Bus to get to #4 Privet Drive. No, that would be just a tad too easy. Instead they commandeered their father's car. And this wasn't just any plain ordinary Muggle car either. No this was an illegally enchanted car, a car that was enchanted by the Department Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office no less, someone who should bloody know better than that.

And these weren't just any old enchantments either, no, space expansion charms, and safety charms just weren't bloody well good enough for Arthur Ignatius Weasley. No, he had to include flight and invisibility capabilities into the car as well. Arthur was incredibly lucky Dumbledore was in the Department of Records when this particular incident occurred.

And the car wasn't even the start of Dumbledore's problems. No, then apparently one of the people in the house noticed the Weasley's and called the bloody Muggle Police on them. This caused the Weasley Twins to start throwing around confundus charms. That set off alarms in the Department for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery.

To say Dumbledore was pissed was putting it mildly. To make matters worse, the Weasley's never even managed to get ahold of Harry as he apparently hadn't been home at the time. To add insult to injury, he apparently had turned up in Diagon Alley a few days later in the company of Miss Granger of all people.

It was while Dumbledore was contemplating these things that he noticed a gold notice had suddenly materialized on his desk. Grimacing Dumbledore picked up the notice. He knew these types of notices were the official correspondences that Gringotts sent out for things such as Will Readings. So why was he getting one?

Reading the notice he began frowning more and more.

_"Albus Wulfric Dumbledore_

_You are hereby notified that you are to be in attendance at Gringotts promptly at 12:00 p.m. this Thursday. You are being notified because you are either named in, or are witness to the Wills of James and Lily Potter._

_Good day,_

_Senior Account Manager Ragnok"_

"This isn't possible. I made sure those Wills were well and truly sealed." Dumbledore said, as he began thinking frantically about how he could possibly stop the Will Reading from happening.

**xXxXxXx**

Harry, Hermione, Luna, Xenophilius, Emma, and Dan were all sitting behind a magically enchanted wall that allowed them to see the room on the other side, but no one could see them.

Xenophilius had quill, ink, and paper on hand and at the ready, prepared to make any notes that were necessary for his article.

Emma and Dan were nervously glancing between the kids and the two Goblins who sat in the other room.

Harry, Hermione, and Luna were sitting calmly waiting for the events to unfold as they expected them to.

The first of the 'victims' to arrive were the Longbottoms. Though calling Neville and Augusta victims was an extreme injustice. If anything, these two would likely get off the easiest of everyone who is slated to come to this will reading today. Augusta nodded curtly to Account Manager Ragnok as they took their seat. Unbeknownst to the people that would be arriving, the other Goblin in the room was King Ragnok. He would be remaining silent for the vast majority of the Will Reading. His reason for being here was to look out for the interests of an individual who had alerted the Goblins to a most foul object held within their vaults.

The second group of people to arrive was two Witches; Harry immediately recognized one of them as the honorable Madam Bones. The other woman Harry was unsure of the identity of, but recognized the crest on her robes as that of the Department for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. "What is she doing here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry, but if I had to guess, I think something may have happened at your Aunt's house that caused them to pick up magic. Thus she is here on the assumption that you will be here and they can either question you or take you into custody." Luna said in her dreamy sing song voice.

Harry actually groaned at that. He learned a long time ago that Luna's intuition was usually correct, she wasn't actually a seer, but she was very good at guessing.

It was about this time that the very first of their true victims for the afternoon decided to arrive. And he decided to make the event a spectacle right from the off.

**xXxXxXx**

"Ah, Account Manager Ragnok, I have here notice from young Harry James Potter that he will be unable to attend this Will Reading, and that I am permitted to act as In Loco Parentis for him and accept any bequeathments on his behalf." Dumbledore said in a rather preachy tone of voice, causing Madame Longbottom and Madam Bones to both grimace.

"No." the Goblin said in a tone of finality.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid I don't understand. I clearly have the proper certification here…" Dumbledore began.

"Albus Wulfric Dumbledore you will take your seat and stop attempting to interfere in these proceedings this instant. If you do not you will be expelled from this bank for all time." The other Goblin said in a voice that brokered absolutely no argument.

Dumbledore looked at that goblin for a moment frowning, then suddenly his face drained of all color, "Your highness, I did not recognize you. Why are you here?"

"That is Goblin business and not of concern to the likes of you, now you will take your seat." Ragnok Sr. said.

"Yes, of course." Dumbledore bowed and went to the seat assigned to him.

**xXxXxXx**

"Well, that was certainly interesting. I am actually sort of glad to know there is someone out there who can cow Dumbledore like that." Harry said with a rather smug grin on his face.

Hermione nodded in agreement, while Luna said "It certainly was fascinating."

Dan however decided to say something "Harry, why are you so impressed? This Dumbledore bloke looks like an extremely old man, surely he is not as formidable as you are making him sound?"

"Old? Definitely, he is a little over a hundred years old. Weak? Most assuredly not, he is the current owner of the Elder Wand. That wand alone makes him the single most powerful Wizard in the world. He is also spryer than he looks." Harry said with a bit of a shrug.

Their attention was drawn back to the room as the red haired contingent decided to make their appearance.

**xXxXxXx**

Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Ronald Weasley all came bustling into the room, they looked rather harried as soon as they were entered and seated, Ragnok Jr looked over to his father who promptly looked towards the wall where Harry and the others were seated. Unlike the others in the room, the glasses that Ragnok Sr. was wearing on his face allowed him to see through the wall.

**xXxXxXx**

Harry looked at Hermione and said "Should we wait to see if Remus shows up, or should we start the torture?"

Hermione contemplated for a moment biting her lower lip which Harry thought was immensely cute. "Harry, we can always hold Professor Lupin's bequeathments in trust for him until he is able to claim them. However I want the others dealt with as soon as possible."

Harry looked over to Luna and asked "What say you?"

"I agree, we hold his bequeathments in trust, and take care of everyone else as soon as we can. Let's get the show started." Luna said.

"Very well," Harry said he then inclined his head towards King Ragnok who nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

**xXxXxXx**

As soon as his father had nodded his head in a nearly imperceptible manner, Senior Account Manager Ragnok stood and said "We are gathered here today for the Will Reading of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. These Wills are being read today at the personal request of the rightful Head of the Potter Family. As such the contents cannot be overturned by the Wizengamot without a one hundred percent unanimous vote. Am I understood?"

He waited until everyone; including a clearly disgruntled Albus Dumbledore; had given their acknowledgement. "First the Last Will and Testament of James Potter:

_"I James Charlus Potter, presently of Godric's Hollow, England, declare that this is my Last Will and Testament."_

The vast majority of the first part of the Will was all legalese explaining who the Will was written by, who Harry's father had named as an Heir (Harry), and the powers that he had granted to the executor of the Will. All standard fare for these sorts of documents, things really didn't get interesting until the document began to describe the Disposition of the Estate:

_1.__"To receive any gift or property under this Will a beneficiary must survive me for Thirty (30) days. Beneficiaries of my Estate Residue will receive a share of the total estate subject to the dictates of this will. All remnants of the Estate are the sole property of my Heir and any individuals he chooses to claim as family._

_2.__I direct the Executor of my Estate to grant the following shares of my Estate as I dictate:_

_ a.__To Sirius Orion Black, I leave 200,000 Galleons and the Potter Cottage in Sicily._

_ b.__To Remus John Lupin, I leave 200,000 Galleons and the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow._

_ c.__To Peter Pettigrew, assuming I did not survive the War against Voldemort and his Death Eaters I leave absolutely nothing and ask that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement begin all efforts to locate and apprehend this man, who is an Illegal Animagus who takes the form of a common brown rat. If however, I did survive the War against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, then I leave 200,000 Galleons to Peter._

_ d.__To Amelia Bones, I leave a Trust Vault for her niece Susan Bones, this Trust Vault is capped at 20,000 Galleons, and will refill each year at the conclusion of the Hogwarts School Year. Use this to assist Susan in her continued education._

_ e.__To Frank and Alice Longbottom, I leave a similar trust vault for the purpose of assisting the education of young Neville Longbottom._

_ f.__To my Harry, I leave the entirety of the remainder of the Potter Estate. If your Mother survives me then she will serve as acting Head of House until you are old enough to take that burden upon yourself._

_3.__In the matter of guardianship over Harry James Potter should neither his mother or I survive we have named the following people as acceptable individuals to take care of Harry._

_ a.__Sirius Orion Black – Harry's sworn Godfather_

_ b.__Alice Longbottom – Harry's sworn Godmother_

_ c.__Amelia Bones_

_ d.__Minerva McGonagall_

_ e.__Andromeda Tonks – Sirius' beloved cousin_

_4.__Under no circumstances is Harry to go to the following individuals:_

_ a.__Petunia Dursley nee Evans – Lily's Muggle sister_

_ b.__Vernon Dursley – Petunia's husband_

_ c.__Marge Dursley – Vernon's sister"_

_d. Bellatrix LeStrange - Sirius' despised cousin and known Death Eater_

_e. Narcissa Malfoy - Sirius' estranged cousin and wife of a suspected Death Eater_

_f. Severus Snape - Lily's estranged childhood friend, known Death Eater_

_IN WITNESS WHEREOF, I have signed my name on this the 15__th__ of October, 1981 at Gringotts, Diagon Alley, England, declaring and publishing this instrument as my Last Will in the presence of the undersigned witnesses, who witnessed and subscribed this Last Will at my request, and in my presence._

_James Charlus Potter (signature)_

_SIGNED AND DECLARED by James Charlus Potter on the 15__th__ of October, 1981 to be their Last Will, in our presence, at Gringotts, Diagon Alley, England, who at their request, in their presence and in the presence of each other, all being present at the same time, have signed our names as Witnesses._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Frank Longbottom"_

As soon as the names of the witnesses to the Will of James Potter had finished being read, all hell broke loose, both Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones were on their feet hands on their hips glaring daggers at the old man "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Amelia screamed.

"Yes, well you see…" Dumbledore began.

"NO. You listen here. I am beginning to suspect you had some sort of hand in what happened to my Son. If I learn that I am right, you will regret it for the rest of your days. Do I make myself clear?" Augusta said in a rather ominous voice.

"If I find out you had a hand in Sirius ending up in Prison, despite you knowing he was Harry's sworn Godfather and thus couldn't have betrayed the Potters, so help me, but you will find yourself in Azkaban before your bloody bird even knows where to look for you." Amelia spat out.

Both Ragnoks were looking rather smug now; Ragnok Jr. cleared his throat and said "If that is all, we still have Lady Potter's Last Will to read. Then there is another matter that needs to be dealt with."

Both women, still fuming nodded curtly and sat down. Ragnok began to read Harry's mom's will, which though using smaller increments than James' had was much the same, though her witnesses were Albus Dumbledore and the two Longbottoms. She also had a note in her will that said that James had bought her #4 Privet Drive while they were still in Hogwarts and that she had loaned it out to her sister with the intention of eventually selling it to her.

**xXxXxXx**

"Well, that was certainly enlightening. I think we have just managed to ensure that Sirius gets out of Azkaban in the near future, and that the hunt for the rat begins in earnest." Harry then turned to Luna and said "Milady, would you do me the honor of accompanying me into the proceedings so that we can set our well planned trap into motion?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry, Luna and Hermione had all agreed that if it became necessary to admit to the Soul Marriage that it would be far better to use Luna as the face of the marriage rather than Hermione. Hermione was a known quantity to Dumbledore. Luna however was not. So they could catch him off guard slightly. It also helped that Luna had a rather bizarre mind that acted as a natural occlumency shield.

Luna giggled held out her hand and said "Why yes kind sir." Together they got up and walked into the adjacent chamber through a hidden door.

**xXxXxXx**

It was Ginny who noticed them first as she wasn't really paying attention to the proceedings, "Luna? HARRY!"

As soon as she said his name, several heads simultaneously whipped around. Dumbledore was the first to recover "Harry, what are you doing here? You should return to your guardian's house until the beginning of school. Come, I will take you home." He said as he began to stand up and make shooing motions with his hand.

"SIT DOWN." King Ragnok decreed in a rather loud and forceful voice. Dumbledore instantly quailed and sat back in his chair. Harry helped Luna to a seat and sat down next to her.

Senior Account Manager Ragnok smiled menacingly and said "Now, I have here a Betrothal Contract that was set into place by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley on behalf of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Arthur Weasley was now scowling at his wife, and Ginny looked absolutely shocked.

"Unfortunately we have now seen to the execution of James and Lily Potter's Wills, and have come to the startling realization that Albus Dumbledore had no right to act as Harry's guardian and thus had no right to sign this contract on his behalf.

"Madam Bones, you are the only member of those people who were named possible Guardians who is here today or capable of fulfilling the role of Guardian other than Andromeda Tonks, and Madam McGonagall, who have sent notice that they prefer to abstain from that role. McGonagall's reason is that she prefers to remain in the position of Harry's Head of House at School; While Andromeda stated that she had her fill of raising children with her daughter. As such It would normally fall to you to decide what to do with this Betrothal Contract.

"However, circumstances have taken an unforeseen turn. Harry I now turn the floor over to you."

Harry stood and addressed the assembled people, "Acting in my new role as Head of House Potter, I declare that Betrothal Contract null and void. I also demand the immediate return of all unspent funds that were paid to the Weasley's from the Potter Vaults in the form of a Bride Price."

Molly was on her feet in an instant "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! You are too young to be a Head of House..."

She would have continued but King Ragnok had suddenly snapped his fingers and almost as if out of nowhere two Goblins materialized with incredibly sharp blades pointed at Molly's throat. "If you cannot control yourself Missus Weasley, then you will be forcibly expelled from this Bank and the Weasley and Prewett Vaults will be unilaterally awarded to the Potter Family. Additionally your eldest son will be promptly fired from his job with the bank. Do I make myself clear?"

"Molly, sit down this instant." Arthur said with an authority that no one could ever remember him using with his wife before. She frowned and promptly sat in her seat again. The two Goblin swordsmen went to stand by the door in case they were needed again.

Now it was Dumbledore who attempted to interrupt the proceedings, "Harry my boy, what do you mean you are acting in your new role as Head of House Potter? When did this happen?"

"That's easy enough to answer Headmaster. I visited Gringotts on the third of August and had Senior Account Manager Ragnok perform an inheritance test for me. It was at this point that I was officially emancipated and declared the Head of House Potter." Harry explained, he noted that all the color had drained from the Headmaster's face as soon as he said the word 'emancipated.'

The Headmaster turned to Ragnok Jr. and pleaded "Surely this cannot be true?"

"I assure you Mister Dumbledore it is." Ragnok said with a rather sly grin on his face, he then said "Is there something bothering you Mister Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore stood up and said "I am afraid a matter of supreme urgency has just made itself known to me. I must leave immediately."

"I am afraid, Mister Dumbledore that I can't allow you to do that." King Ragnok said.

Dumbledore paled even further and said "Why not?"

"Because during the meeting when Mister Potter became emancipated, he asked us to take a look at his Muggle Relatives dwelling place, which we of course did. What we found were blood wards, blood wards that were erected without the oversight of Gringotts. As you well know, the treaty between the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts declares that the construction of all wards on any property less than 100 years of age needs to be overseen by a Gringotts Warding Expert. That did not happen in this instance.

"We immediately dispatched an agent to the Ministry to check with their records on all Muggle Properties with wards, only to find that no record of that property being warded exists.

"So we were now wondering who had the power, knowledge and political weight to block the knowledge of the existence of these wards from both Gringotts and the Ministry. We came up with only one name; yours Mister Dumbledore."

Dumbledore promptly collapsed in his chair. Madam bones was frowning and said "King Ragnok, would it be at all possible to extradite Dumbledore for trial in front of the Wizengamot?"

King Ragnok contemplated that for a few moments and then said "I am afraid that is simply out of the question. While it is true that his worst crime was committed on what is nominally Wizarding soil, his crimes as a whole were against the Goblin nation. As such it is for the Goblin nation to try him for his crimes.

"Rest assured, you will still have your precious Chief Warlock when this is through. However it is entirely likely that he will be stripped of any financial backing he may have once enjoyed.

"With that said, I believe these proceedings are at a close. Harry, Luna, if you would please join me, I believe we have a few things yet to discuss. Guards, please escort Mister Dumbledore to a cell. The rest of you are dismissed." And with that the king stood and exited the room with Harry and Luna following behind in as regal a manner as they could manage.

As soon as the three of them were back in the viewing room, the King broke down in hysterics, which prompted Luna to break down laughing as well. "I haven't had that much fun in at least a hundred years." Ragnok said which had everyone in the room goggling at him, just how old was this Goblin?


	5. It Ain't Over Till She Sings!

**Key:** "Speech", _'Thoughts'_, **"Speech laden with magic"**, §Parseltongue§

**Disclaimer: **The world of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing houses. The Films are owned by Warner Brother's Studios. The Champions of Lilith Challenge is owned by Paladeus. I do not in writing this claim ownership over any properties associated with the works of these individuals. I am merely playing in their backyard while I get these ideas out of my head.

**Authors Note:** I have gone back and fixed some minor errors, like the exclusion of the first names of Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Severus from the Wills, among other things, in the previous chapter.

**xXx Story xXx**

Luna walked into the Granger kitchen waving a copy of the Quibbler saying "Hear ye, hear ye, read all about it!" and triumphantly placed the paper down in front of Harry, who picked it up eyeing Luna before glancing at the paper, then smiling as he began to read the article that he had anticipated…

**_POTTER WILLS READ AT LAST!_**

**_By Xenophilius Lovegood, Editor-and-Chief of the Quibbler_**

**_Today it was my honor to be invited to the Will Readings of Lily and James Potter by their son Harry Potter, the so-called Boy-Who-Lived. As many of you may be aware he earned that title the night that his parents died. What you may not be aware of is the fact that up until today the Wills of Lily and James had been sealed by order of the Wizengamot. One has to wonder why this happened, and who on the Wizengamot ordered their Wills sealed._**

**_The first people to arrive at the Will Reading were Madam Augusta Longbottom and her ward, followed closely by Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as well as Senior Member of the Office for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery Alanna Forsythe._**

**_Shortly after their arrival Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who has also been the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for several years arrived. As soon as he arrived he attempted to disrupt the Will Reading by providing the Goblins with a document that he claimed young Harry Potter had provided him that gave him permission to act In Loco Parentis for the young man and accept the boy's bequeathments. What is interesting about this attempt is that Harry was sitting in a hidden viewing room with me and a few other guest witnesses while this was happening. It was clear that the young man had been unaware of his alleged gifting of his rights to Mister Dumbledore. Fortunately the Goblin in charge of the Will Reading saw fit to reject Mister Dumbledore's attempt. The other Goblin in the room was able to force Dumbledore's compliance with this decision._**

**_Shortly thereafter the Weasley family arrived. It had been explained to me that while they weren't named in the Wills themselves, their presence would be integral after the actual Will readings were concluded, why that was I had no idea at the time._**

**_The Will reading was fairly standard as far as Will readings for Noble and Most Ancient Houses go. Perhaps the most startling thing to be discovered was that alleged Mass Murderer Sirius Orion Black was actually the sworn Godfather of Harry Potter, and as such could not have betrayed the Potters the way that everyone thought he did. It was also revealed during the Will Reading that for some reason James would have held Peter Pettigrew personally responsible if he did not survive the war against Voldemort. The only conclusion that I can draw from this information is that it was Peter Pettigrew and NOT Sirius Black who was the Potter's Secret Keeper. As such Sirius Black's confrontation against Peter Pettigrew needs to be re-examined. Was Sirius Black at fault for what happened? If Sirius was Harry's sworn godfather as was indicated by the magically binding Wills; then he had every right to enact a Blood Feud against Pettigrew for James and Lily's deaths. If that happened, Sirius Black should have been legally absolved of the death of Peter Pettigrew. So what really happened that night in November that saw Sirius Black off to Azkaban?_**

**_However, what takes the cake more than anything else is the discovery that Albus Dumbledore and the Matriarch of the Weasley family, Molly Weasley had signed a betrothal contract between Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter. The problem however was that Albus Dumbledore was not named as one of the possible guardians for Harry in that will. This fact makes the betrothal contract in question an illegally manufactured document. Additionally it was revealed that somehow the Weasley Matriarch had been absconding with funds from the Potter family vaults on the assumption that this was being paid to her as a bride price._**

**_Some of our readers may not be aware of this, but a Bride Price is one of several possible types of expenditures made in relation to a wedding. The Bride Price is usually paid by the Groom to the parents of the Bride AFTER the wedding has been completed. So not only was Mrs. Weasley taking this money because of an illegal document, but she was taking the money preemptively. To make matters worse, a bride-price is historically used by ours and most societies as a form of punishment on a potential Groom who sleeps with a virgin Witch out of wedlock. It is meant to be a way to discourage Line Theft, making what happened to young Harry at the hands of Mr. Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley even more outrageous!_**

**_Dumbledore's crimes didn't end there. No, he additionally had erected wards in Muggle London without the knowledge of either the Gringotts or the Ministry of Magic. To make matters worse, these were Blood Wards. Naturally Gringotts decided to try him for crimes against the Goblin Nation. What I have learned since that day is that Mister Dumbledore has received a lifetime ban from Gringotts, and that the entire Dumbledore Estate has summarily been awarded to the Potter Estate, this includes their holdings in Godric's Hollow, and the well-known Pub formerly owned by Mister Arberforth Dumbledore, the Hogs Head. I have also learned that Mister Harry Potter was kind enough to loan the Hogs Head back to Aberforth Dumbledore for a reasonably low rate with the first quarter-year free of charge, not wanting to ruin a man who had nothing to do with his brother's crimes._**

Harry concluded the article and looked up smiling at his dear Luna and said "Your father does most excellent work, my dear."

Luna just smiled and sat down in his lap wiggling a bit to get a reaction out of him.

**xXxXxXx**

On August 20th, Harry, the Grangers and Luna took a trip to a zoo near the Grangers home. The purpose of this trip was to visit the reptile house so that they could determine if the trip back in time restored the Horcrux inside Harry's scar, which had been destroyed in the original timeline.

Upon arriving at the Boa Constrictor Harry walked up to the pen and after looking around cautiously he concentrated on the Snake and said §Hello§

The Snake for its part looked at Harry curiously and then said §Hello Ssspeaker§

Harry nodded saying to the Snake §Thank you my friend, I wanted to confirm sssomething, which I have now done. Again thank you§

The Snake nodded its head and returned to its resting position. Harry however turned to the Grangers and Luna and said "Well I think that pretty much verifies that I do in fact have that ability again. Thanks for coming along with me."

"Don't mention it Harry, it's the least we could do." Dan Granger said to the young man.

**xXxXxXx**

Finally September the First arrived. Luna had decided to go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters with her father. Meanwhile Harry was still staying with the Grangers, and would be joining them on the ride to Kings Cross Station.

Fortunately Hermione and Harry had both decided to pack the night before they were to leave. As such Harry plus the Grangers were able to arrive at Kings Cross Station a full half an hour prior to the time that the Train would be leaving.

After saying their goodbyes to the Grangers on the Muggle side of the train, the two time travelers made their way across the boundary between Platforms Nine and Ten over to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. If they had stayed on the other side of the boundary just a tad bit longer they would have heard Dan Granger say "I will never get used to seeing them do that."

**xXxXxXx**

Harry sighed upon seeing the gleaming red steam engine. "It's good to be back."

Hermione laughed saying "Yeah, who'd have thought you could miss something with such a horrendous color scheme as that?"

"Yeah, well, when you are faced with someone wearing a neon yellow sundress every day for a year, you learn to live with odd color schemes don't you?" Harry mused remembering the year that Luna absolutely refused to wear anything other than this one specific horribly colored yellow sundress.

"Yeah, I do seem to recall that. Now what say we find a seat?" Hermione agreed.

Harry nodded and led the way to the rear compartment on the train. He and Hermione quickly found a compartment. It was made pretty simple because the compartment they found was already occupied by a young blond girl reading an upside down copy of the Quibbler.

"Hi Luna," Hermione said as she walked up to the young girl and planted a kiss on her cheek. Luna didn't react however as she was waiting for something specific. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Harry.

Harry sighed and walked over, picked Luna up, sat down, and deposited her on his lap. That caused the young girl in his arms to squeal and say "Oh Hi Harry, Hermione; how are you today?"

"We are just fine Luna-dove and you could have responded to Hermione when she said hello to you, you know." Harry said with some mild exasperation.

"Oh but that wouldn't have been any fun at all." Luna said with a sly grin as she began wriggling in Harry's lap again for added emphasis on her words.

Hermione just harrumphed and sat down in the seat next to Luna and Harry, pulling out a book that she had ordered from a local bookstore on advanced Quantum Physics. Hermione, ever the over achiever, had in the previous timeline during the lull between Voldemort's reigns of terror, and during her summer breaks from Hogwarts, taken the time to pursue a Muggle Education. She didn't pursue very many subjects, mostly sciences and arithmetic, but she was now capable of following advanced Physics, Quantum Physics, and in the previous timeline had a basic understanding of String Theory and the associated hypotheses. Unfortunately science at this point in time just wasn't nearly as far along, but that meant that Hermione had significant time with which to pursue her knowledge and advance it in area's she hadn't already managed to advance it in. As such she was currently planning to further her understanding of Quantum Physics, as well as branch out to a theoretical understanding of basic Muggle Biology. She wouldn't pursue the Magical version of Biology due to the inordinate costs of doing so without the proper certifications. But it was at least a start.

**xXxXxXx**

The Weasley clan arrived right when you would expect them too, at the five minute Whistle for the Train's departure. Luna however had a rather keen insight into their arrival.

"Have they always come in from the Muggle side of the station like that?" she asked.

Hermione looked thoughtful as she said, "Well in our third, fourth, fifth, and sixth year they did as well. But this year was the first year that I would have originally come to the station with them."

Harry however said "They came through the Muggle side in our first year too…" He then looked thoughtful and asked "Why?"

"Oh it's just that the platform has a floo connection. I mean how can it not? Could you honestly see the likes of Lucius, and Draco Malfoy willingly walking into the Muggle half of Kings Cross Station?" Luna said.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times looking remarkably like a fish while doing so. Eventually he regained the power of speech and said "Well bugger all. Would it surprise you two to know that it was the Weasley's who showed me how to get onto the Platform in the first place?"

Hermione looked pensive and asked "Harry, how did you know to ask them how to get onto the Platform?"

Harry looked tense as he ground out "Mrs. Weasley was walking straight down the lane towards Platforms Nine and Ten shouting about the station being full of Muggles. In fact, the way she was saying it she sounded just like a Blood Bigot. The only thing you could say in her defense was that she didn't say the dreaded M-word."

Luna looked aghast, "she was just shouting the word Muggle, right out where Muggle's could hear her?"

"Yeah," was all that Harry could say.

"She should be up on charges for putting the Statute of Secrecy at risk." Luna said with a seriousness about her that neither Harry nor Hermione had seen in many long years.

"Unfortunately that happened last year, and aside from Harry's word there is likely to be little to no evidence. Especially since if someone sent obliviators in, unlikely as that is. There is just no way to collect other witnesses to the crime." Hermione said in a pained voice, she then continued saying "Still… it is awfully suspicious that she was walking in the Muggle half of Kings Cross shouting about Muggles. Harry, do you mean to tell me that Hagrid never bothered to tell you how to get onto the Platform?"

"No, he just gave me my ticket and told me not to let go of it. After that he just disappeared. I assume he disapparated or something, but have no proof of it as he didn't make a sound." Harry said.

"Odd, when Professor McGonagall came to explain things to me, she explicitly told me how to get onto the platform. It sounds to me like someone wanted you to be reliant on the first Wizarding family you encountered. In this case I think it is safe to assume that someone was Albus Dumbledore." Hermione said.

The trio didn't get to say much more on the matter because the door to their compartment was pulled open and in walked Ronald Weasley. He took one look at where Luna was sitting and said "Harry, why is Looney Lovegood sitting on your lap?"

It happened faster than Ron could have anticipated. Hermione had pulled her wand out of its shiny new holster the moment that she heard the door opening. As soon as Ron had said the dreaded word "Looney" Hermione had incredible as it may seem cast a silent and massively overpowered Bat Bogey Hex at Ron, causing giant globs of snot to erupt out of his nose, transform into Bats, and to begin assailing him with the vengeance of a thousand wronged Luna Lovegoods.

Ron wailed as he was beaten out of the room horrified at the spell Hermione had cast, being chased from behind by his Snot Bats.

Luna looked over and affected a swooning voice while saying "My Heroine!"

A few minutes later the door was opened again and this time their guest was Ginevra Weasley. This immediately set the trio on edge. In the original timeline Ginny had horribly betrayed all of their trusts. So why she was here now, could not be for a beneficial reason. And even if it was, Harry had absolutely nothing to offer Ginny any longer.

"H-hi Harry, Luna, and it's, um, Hermione, right?" Ginny asked.

"Er, yes," Hermione said, aware of the awkward situation they were in.

"U-um, look, I wanted to apologize H-Harry. I had no idea my mother had created that fraudulent document in an attempt to force you and I into a marriage." Ginny tried to explain.

Luna affected a confused look and said "But Ginny, whatever happened to all those games you and I used to play about you marrying the amazing Boy-Who-Lived?"

Ginny had the grace to both blush and look horrified at having Harry hear that tidbit of information, "Oh god, Luna why did you say that? I would have preferred if Harry had never found out about that bit of information!"

"But I tell Harry everything! It makes life so much easier for him if he knows why I am angry or happy with him." Luna said with a pleased smile on her face.

"That's enough Luna-dove." Hermione said in a placating tone. She then turned her attention to Ginny with her 'Lecturing' mode engaged.

"Ginevra, it is quite clear that though you had no knowledge of the fraudulent contract that you wouldn't have been horrified if it had been enacted in your favor. Now as Harry has annulled that contract, you and your family have no claim on his life. I will understand if you wish to attempt to become friends with Harry, but you need to understand that any attempt to gain Harry's attention in a romantic manner will be met with the full force of an Ancient House, and possibly even a Noble and Most Ancient House seeking vengeance for Line Theft. Trust me when I say you do not want that to be targeted at you or your family.

The least punishment you could expect from just the Ancient House of Potter pursuing a case of Line Theft against you is that you would be imprisoned for life in Azkaban. If Harry's Godfather got involved in pursuing the case, and thereby adding the weight of a Noble and Most Ancient House to the prosecution, then you could very well see a fine of 500,000 Galleons leveled against your family, as well as your forfeiture of your soul to the Dementors."

Hermione concluded her rant noticing that Ginny had gone ghost-white at the description of just how horribly she could ruin her life by pursuing Harry from a romantic point of view.

Ginny mustered her courage and said "Harry, you're seeing someone aren't you?"

Luna just singsonged in response"Yes, us!" holding up her finger with the betrothal ring on it.

Hermione sighed and held up her own finger with an identical betrothal ring on it.

"Just fantastic, I know I said I was apologizing for not knowing about the contract, but Mum hasn't given up. She is bound and determined to add the Potter fortunes to our family. She has this entire plot in mind. I don't know what it is yet though. Something about making you food and mailing it to you while you are at your relatives over the summer, Like she somehow believes you would be going back there after what happened there this summer or given what was said at the Will Reading." Ginevra grumbled.

For the first time in the encounter Harry actually said something, "Ginny, what happened at the Dursley's this summer? I know something must have, but I don't really know what it was."

"Oh, Ron got impatient what with you not sending him any mail this summer. He talked the twins into taking him to go and pick you up. They took dad's old Ford Anglia out to get you. The interesting thing is those horrible relatives of yours must have heard or seen the car, because the called those Pleasemen on Ron and the Twins. And that is where the chaos begins, because the Twins began casting confounding charms on the Pleasemen setting off the monitor for the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery. Of course when the investigating officer showed up he had to deal with not only the confunded Pleaseforce, but also Dads heavily enchanted flying car. Dad wasn't happy when he got home from work that day." Ginny explained.

"Well, that certainly explains why that woman from the Improper Use of Magic Office was with Madam Bones at the Will Reading. I wonder why she left without asking to speak to me however?" Harry asked.

"Maybe she decided against it after it was revealed that you were recently emancipated." Hermione answered.

At about this time the door to the compartment was opened yet again, yet again it was opened by a Weasley. This time however it was opened by Percival Ignatius Weasley. "Okay, which one of you was it that cast an offensive curse on a student for no reason at all?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but it was Harry who responded "Percival Weasley, for your information, the individual who the alleged curse was cast on had just barged into this compartment without knocking first. He then proceeded to insult one of the occupents in a manner I find rather derogatory. I personally find the response both measured and appropriate considering the insult given. If you wish to punish the alleged offender for defending a young girls honor, then I will have to appeal that decision with the Head Boy and Girl. If they uphold your decision I will further appeal that decision with Professor McGonagall, who I am certain will see my point of view in the matter. Do you wish to proceed with your original course of action?"

Ginny looked confused for a second before glancing at the Luna and seeing that the girl was barely suppressing her laughter at the situation, that pretty much confirmed for her what had happened, "Perce, it was Ron who was the victim, wasn't it?"

Percey looked uncomfortable for a moment and then nodded at his little sister.

"I can pretty much guess what he said. He's only been saying it practically every time Luna comes to visit me." Ginny got thoughtful for a moment and looked at her fellow compartment occupants saying "What curse did you use?"

"Bat Bogey Hex" Hermione supplied

"Oh god Perce, if you punish them for this then I will just have to hit you with the same damn jinx, and you know how good my version of that spell is." Ginny offered.

Everyone in the compartment actively cringed. Unlike Hermione's silent though overpowered casting of the spell, Ginny was a true master of the spell, having perfected the art of casting a Wandless, Silent, AND Overpowered version of the Hex. That was just how devastating her usage of the jinx was, though it was her one and only wandless spell.

Percy shivered again and said, "No Ginevra, that shan't be necessary. I am of the opinion that Ron marginalized his role in the events that got him hexed, as he is won't to do, if that is all?"

"Think nothing of it Percival." Harry said by way of dismissal.

The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully as not even Malfoy deigned to bother them. As they were getting out of the train and departing for the Castle Harry hugged Luna and said "Good luck on the sorting."

"Thanks Harry, good luck to you as well!"

Harry looked at her confusedly but just shrugged it off as he and Hermione made their way over to the Thestral drawn carriages. "They are beautiful in a creepy sort of way, aren't they?" Hermione asked after getting into the carriage.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you couldn't really see them until sixth year last time could you?" Harry said.

"No…" was all that Hermione managed to say.

They lapsed into silence on the way up to the castle. Once inside the castle Harry had to surreptitiously cast an overpowered banishing charm on the water balloons that Peeves was hurling on the students coming into the castle, with that done, he and Hermione quickly made their way into the Great Hall.

"Oh look at that, Dumbledore is looking directly at me, eyes all a twinkle. I have to wonder how he managed to hold onto his position as Headmaster, and where he is keeping his money now that he doesn't have a vault at Gringotts." Harry said mildly.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply only to shut it again as Ron came up to them looking thunderous, "Hey Harry! What was the big idea casting that Hex at me? Why are you protecting Looney? She's…"

"Ron, you will stop talking if you know what is good for you." Harry said with an affronted look on his face.

When Ron didn't continue talking he said in a calm and quiet voice "Good, Now it may have escaped your notice, but Luna Lovegood is important to me. She is also a friend of your sisters. You will not continue to insult her where I can hear you, or you will find yourself thoroughly jinxed far more frequently than you have any right to be. Now I suggest we pay attention because it looks as though the sorting is about to begin."

Ron harrumphed and sat down rather grumpily. With the sorting beginning even he knew he couldn't pester Harry or Hermione for information.

Harry and Hermione turned to watch the sorting with baited breath.

**xXxXxXx**

"Lovegood, Luna." Professor McGonagall called out.

Luna walked up to the stool with her patented dreamy expression on her face. She was mildly aware of the two passive attempts at Legilimency made against her, but neither attempt had been successful thanks to her resident Croluptulus. In fact from what Miss Emmie was telling her both attempts had resulted in the would-be assailants now suffering severe migraines. Oh yes, Hermione had been most fascinated by Miss Emmie when she had been first introduced to her. Saying something about "Only you Luna, would have a Cosmic Horror for a mindscape," whatever a Cosmic Horror was…

When the hat was placed on her head she heard the mangled screams of horror as yet another unwary soul encountered Miss Emmie for the first time. "Dear GODS what is… No… Please Mercy, I plead Mercy… I'll be good, I promise!"

"That's enough Emmie… It's nice to meet you Mr. Hat." Luna said mentally.

"Dear girl, WHAT IS THAT?" the Sorting Hat inquired.

"A friend of mine calls it a Cosmic Horror from Beyond the Stars, whatever that means. Her name is Miss Emmie. Now about my sorting…"

"Yes, it is clear that you will do very well in Ravenclaw." The Hat said.

"No."

"Pardon? Whatever do you mean by 'no'?" the Hat inquired.

"I mean that while I may be fit for Ravenclaw on an intellectual and magical basis, I will not be happy in Ravenclaw. There are girls in Ravenclaw House who will make my life miserable if I were to be sorted there. Additionally sorting me into Ravenclaw would separate me from my Soul Mates, and my Betrothed. That wouldn't be very nice now would it?" Luna explained.

"No, I suppose not. I see that your soul mates are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, and that your betrothed is Harry Potter himself. Since I have previously sorted those two into Gryffindor, I am led to the conclusion that I must sort you into Gryffindor as well. Is this satisfactory?" the Hat inquired.

"Yes, I think so." Luna quipped.

"Very well, then it better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the last word shouted out to the audience as a whole.

Luna smiling went down to the applauding Gryffindor Table where she hugged Harry and Hermione and sat down between the two of them for the opening feast. Ginny joined them at the Gryffindor table a short time later.

**xXxXxXx**

Severus Snape was nursing a rather severe headache. When the Potter brat and Granger had entered the hall he had attempted to perform a passive scan of legilimency on the two of them, only to be stopped in his tracks by some rather strong Occlumency shields that simply hadn't been there the previous year.

So when the Lovegood twit came in, and knowing that Dumbledore had said she had been on Potter's arm at the Will Reading, he again attempted Legilimency. This time however he had been stopped by something that he could only describe as a really bad Acid Trip. Oh yes, as a Half Blood who grew up in the late 1960's early 1970's Severus Snape knew exactly what LSD was, the premier Potions Master in Britain had even been bold enough as to sample small amounts of it and other drugs on the justification of wanting to know exactly what the Muggles were capable of. So suffice to say he could reasonably associate what he had just experienced to a rather horrifically bad Trip. To think that girl deals with that mental abomination as her standard mental state at all times… No wonder most people thought her a lunatic. Dumbledore was in a similar state, though he didn't have the knowledge of what LSD was like backing him up.

**xXxXxXx**

Dumbledore got up and gave his start of term announcements as per usual and then started the feast. Once that was over everyone was dismissed back to their dormitories. Harry however took a small detour to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Once inside he walked up to the sink, and confirmed that the snake etching was still there. 'Oh this is going to be too easy' Harry thought to himself as he left the bathroom and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was waiting for him, "Password is Maiorem Bonum."

"Dumbledore had to have picked that Password, he's the only one who would."

"I quite agree, as soon as Percy told everyone what it was, Luna was off at a mile a minute about how the Vulcans would soon be invading. Of course all the Muggleborns were laughing their arses off at that, but the Purebloods, not having any idea what a Vulcan is or how it was relevant to the password were all rather confused by what she was saying." Hermione explained.

"Leave it to Luna to be the only Pureblood in existence to have watched Star Trek the Wrath of Khan, and thus being the only one capable of seeing the parallels between Dumbledore's Greater Good philosophy and Spock's the Needs of the Many Outweigh the Needs of the One." Harry griped.

"Yes, quite, shall we then?" Hermione asked.

"Let's my dear…" Harry walked up to Brunnhilde and said "Greater Good" in English, not bothering to translate it to Latin.

Brunnhilde harrumphed and said "You could at least say it properly."

"Oh, okay; Nagyobb jó," He concluded in Hungarian.

"What the heck was that?" Brunnhilde asked.

"That was how you say it in Hungarian, which was Gellert Grindelwald's native language, which is appropriate considering 'For the Greater Good' was HIS catchphrase." Harry explained.

"Oh, oh very well; I will be complaining about this lack of decorum to your Head of House young man." Brunnhilde said.

"By all means my Lady. But please keep in mind, nothing in the rules expressly says I have to say the password in the language that they are originally given to you." Harry said in amusement as the portrait swung open allowing Harry and Hermione entry into the Common Room.

**xXxXxXx**

**Authors Note: **For those of you who are curious you can find a picture of the specific Cosmic Horror that is Luna's mind scape at the following URL:

i57 dot tinypic dot com slash 2cfwlsl dot jpg

replace all instances of dot with a period, all instances of slash with a forward slash and then remove all spaces and you will get your URL. After viewing the pic, I think some of you will be amused at Luna's nick name for this Cosmic Horror.

I also thought it quite fitting to have the woman in the Portrait of the Fat Lady that guards the Gryffindor Common Room actually be named after the character from from Richard Wagner's Der Ring des Nibelungen from whom the phrase "It ain't over till the fat lady sings" derives its origin.

Thank you for reading the story, and please leave some reviews!


	6. Testing Out

**Key:** "Speech", '_Thoughts'_, "**Speech laden with magic"**, '_**Thoughts laden with magic'**_, §Parseltongue§, ["Foreign Languages"], [G"Gobbledegook"G]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the world of Harry Potter and make no claims of ownership towards it. I do not make any money from this or any of my other fanfiction stories.

The Champions of Lilith Challenge was created by the fanfiction author by the name of Paladeus.

**Author's Note: **When reading this chapter, please keep in mind that there is somewhere between 250 and 350 students, roughly 28 Professors and Club Advisors, and until Harry and Hermione's Third Year, at least four non-teaching staff members, post third year that lowers down to three non-teaching staff. All told that is between 282 and 382 non-House Elf individuals who reside in the Castle at any given time. I provide this information so you can truly appreciate what happens in the first act of this chapter.

**xXx Story xXx**

Harry, Luna, and Hermione had just entered the Great Hall for breakfast, and upon entering Harry forced back a groan of agony. He didn't know how she had done it, but the fact was that she had. "Luna dear, would you kindly explain what the meaning of this is?"

Luna responded by issuing forth a statement that to her might as well be the answer to the question 'What is the meaning of life?'

"PUDDING!"

Yes, there was pudding for breakfast. An awful lot of the stuff, and it came in every flavor known to mankind. In fact there was so much of it that there was not a single type of food other than pudding on any of the tables in the Great Hall this morning. Fortunately so far the only teacher who had arrived at the Great Hall was Dumbledore, but he has a notorious sweet tooth and as such seemed at peace with this rather obvious prank.

There was enough pudding here to make people swear off the stuff for the rest of their life. Unfortunately that would not matter in the teensiest bit to Luna Lovegood, who was probably scheming on a way to make this happen EVERY morning from here on out.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that Minerva McGonagall, who he didn't see enter the Great Hall, had just stood up from her seat and was approaching the Gryffindor Table where Fred and George Weasley had just sat down.

"Fred, George, for this level of prank, 50 points each from Gryffindor. You will also each be sitting in detention with Professor Snape for the rest of the week."

Fred and George looked at the Professor in horror, and then got down on their hands and knees and exclaimed, "We swear! We didn't do it! We don't even like pudding! Why would we put ourselves through hell like this just for a few laughs?"

Minerva frowned and then walked back to her spot at the Head Table.

Harry leaned over and said, "Luna, darling, please tell me this was you're doing?"

Luna just hummed a little as she swallowed a mouthful of delightful peppermint flavored pudding, "Sorry Harry, I didn't really get the opportunity to arrange this. Though now that someone has, I plan to make sure it continues."

Harry gave a glare to Hermione, who just smiled innocently at him. Harry harrumphed and said, "You two are going to make winning the House Cup impossible, you realize that?"

Hermione grinned and nodded saying, "You really don't expect us to make it impossible for Dumbledore to rig the House Cup this year without it making him look like a fool for doing so?"

Harry goggled at Hermione, so she continued, "Harry, think about it; we broke about a hundred School Rules rescuing the Philosophers Stone from Quirrellmort last year, and what does Dumbledore do? He rewards us for it by giving us enough points to steal the House Cup from all three of the other houses, Slytherin especially. That is blatant favoritism, not all that different from Snape favoring the Slytherins. The only difference is that Dumbledore favors you instead of Slytherin House."

"Okay fair point," Harry conceded, "But did you really need to ruin breakfast to do it?"

At this point the Slytherins, as well as Professor Snape had finally managed to arrive in the Great Hall. As soon as they saw what was for breakfast they all scowled and started plotting revenge on the red-headed dynamic duo. Snape was mollified slightly when Minerva informed him that he would be overseeing the Twins detention for this prank.

"Judging by the looks the entirety of the Slytherin population, professors included, are sending Fred and George, I hope it never becomes known to them that you are responsible for this Hermione. And Luna, I think it would be wise to arrange for just a single large bowl of pudding to be provided at the Gryffindor table each meal; and ONLY the Gryffindor table from this point on. No need to invite the wrath of the entire school down on our heads, is there?" Harry said in as placating a tone as he could to his two loves.

Hermione could only nod in horrified silence as she realized just how bad it would be if her causing this got out.

Luna congenially smiled at Harry and said, "I still want this to happen at least once a year from here on out. September 19th, would be an ideal day to do it on."

Hermione goggled at Luna and asked, "Why on my birthday of all days?"

"Because September 19th is the National Butterscotch Pudding Day in the Colonies," Luna said serenely.

Harry had to ask, "They actually have a holiday for that?"

"The Colonies also have a holiday for Chocolate Pudding on June 26th, Tapioca Pudding on July 15th, and Indian Pudding on November 13th. Since we are in Exams on June 26th, it doesn't seem like a good idea to do it then. Schools out by July 15th, which means we need to do it on either September 19th, or November 13th," Luna explained.

"Okay, ignoring the fact that you know when obscure food related holidays are in a foreign country, I still want to know why you want to do this on my Birthday each year instead of November 13th." Hermione inquired.

"Oh that should be obvious. This way we can force the entire school, Slytherin's included, to celebrate your birthday, whether they know they are doing so or not." Luna said with a grin.

Hermione blinked, then blinked again, she then looked Harry dead in the face and said, "Please kiss the little genius for me."

Harry shrugged and planted a kiss on Luna's cheek, not wanting the entire school to see him snogging the girl who would become his svelte blond goddess.

Luna giggled stuck her finger into the bowl of pudding in front of her and then dabbed that finger across Harry's nose. She looked at him seductively and brought her face in close to his and proceeded to lick the pudding off his nose.

**xXx Transfiguration Classroom xXx**

Luna sat in the transfiguration classroom next to Ginny Weasley watching as the rest of the class blundered through the process of trying to turn a match into a needle. No one was really having much success with the exercise.

Professor 'Pretty Kitty' walked up to the table that Luna and Ginny were sitting at and asked "Miss. Lovegood, is there something the matter?"

Luna looked up at the Professor and said, "No professor. I just don't see the point of practicing what I have already mastered."

McGonagall harrumphed and said, "Please demonstrate your mastery of this exercise for me if you would."

Luna casually waved her hand over the match and without her having said any words the match instantly transfigured itself into a perfect needle.

McGonagall gasped in surprise, "My word! Miss. Lovegood, for that most excellent transfiguration, and for that display of advanced wandless and silent casting, please take 50 points for Gryffindor."

"Of course Professor," Luna said in her best dreamy voice.

"Would you care to enlighten me as to where you learned such advanced spellcasting?" McGonagall inquired.

"Oh that is easy; Mummy taught me how to do all sorts of things without a wand. She was a spellcrafter and thought it would be in my best interest if I learned how to cast without a wand early so I wouldn't be handicapped by thinking I needed to rely on a wand when I finally got to Hogwarts." Luna said with a bright smile.

"I see; what else can you cast wandlessly?" McGonagall inquired.

"Oh, I think I would be able to cast just about all of the First Year spells, and a handful of the second year spells. I can also brew most first year potions." Luna said by way of explanation.

Ginny was eyeing Luna with a questioning look, but Luna decided to ignore this. Meanwhile McGonagall looked downright pleased with this information.

"Miss. Lovegood, I would be inclined to test you on this knowledge. If you are amenable to it, would you be willing to sit the end of first year exams early?"

"Oh yes Professor. Then I can be in the same classes as Hermione and Harry! They have ever been so nice to me." Luna said with a bright smile.

Ginny shook her head and turned away with a huff.

McGonagall looked at Ginny with some concern and asked, "Whatever is the matter Miss. Weasley?"

Ginny sighed and said, "I've known Luna for several years now, and I can tell that even before you approached her she had planned this entire conversation, probably to the letter."

McGonagall looked conflicted; it was her duty to advance students who were capable of advancing. However if a student manipulated the situation so that they could advance but weren't actually capable of advancing, that ruined the entire system. "I will take your words under advisement Miss. Weasley."

After the class, while the students were leaving the classroom, Luna skipped up to Ginny and asked, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I suppose," Ginny responded.

"Why did you tell Professor Pretty Kitty what my intentions were? I thought you wanted to be our friend?" Luna asked

Ginny shrugged and said, "I was hurt that you didn't want to stay in first year with me."

Instantly all pretenses of Luna's dreamy persona were gone, this was something that caused Ginny a great deal of anxiety; she had been around Luna long enough to know that the girl housed a severe intellect, and the dreamy persona was just her way of putting the rest of the world at ease with what could be in many ways an extremely scary thing to witness if she really wanted to go full on intellectual.

"Ginny, don't take this the wrong way, but if I told either Harry or Hermione what you just did, they would deny you any chance of becoming friends with us. You just demonstrated a severe lack of loyalty to people that had been giving you a chance to prove you could be our friends. I am willing to give you two more chances. The first chance is a free pass. The second chance will result in me hiring your elder twin brothers to give some payback. You violate our trust a third time, and that's it, no more chances of friendship. Are we understood?" Luna calmly and exceedingly stoically explained to the girl who had been her childhood friend.

Ginny for her part shivered uncontrollably for a few moments realizing how close she was coming to truly losing her most precious friend. "Of course Luna, I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again."

And just like a light had been switched on, Luna's dreamy persona was back in place. The little blond rushed forward and pulled Ginny into a hug, "Oh goody! I would hate to lose such a valuable friend."

And with that the two girls went down to dinner, Ginny none the wiser to the fact that in another future, Luna had been forced to sever that friendship for the safety of her lovers.

**xXx Faculty Lounge xXx**

Minerva entered the Faculty lounge later that evening to find the other professors of the Hogwarts Core Subjects there as she had requested.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to this impromptu meeting. I wanted to discuss with you something that I discovered while teaching my First Year Transfiguration Class." Minerva began.

She looked sharply at Snape when he made a derisive sneer. "It has come to my attention that a student by the name of Luna Lovegood has rather advanced knowledge of Transfiguration for a First Year. I wish to have her tested in the various Core Subjects to see if the same holds true for all of her current subjects and to see if it might not be possible to advance her to her second year a little earlier than usual."

"Surely you cannot be serious about this Minerva?" Severus said with a rather cruel sneer on his face.

"I am most serious, Severus, and you will comply with my wishes. Gildroy, as I do not trust your competency in your subject to nearly the extent that Albus does, I will be overseeing your administration of the requisite test in that subject, if it is not satisfactory I will take over the administration of said test and handle it myself. Binns, try to have topics on your test unrelated to Goblin Rebellions if you would. Everyone is dismissed." Minerva chided the more troublesome members of the Hogwarts Staff.

**xXx Thursday Evening xXx  
xXx Temporary Examination Room xXx**

Filius Flitwick entered the assigned classroom to find the delightful Lovegood girl sitting and waiting for him. "Ah, Miss Lovegood, how delightful to see you again. I have been told that you are prepared to take your end of year exams a little bit early?"

"Yes sir." Luna said happily.

"Well then, let us get started shall we. I would like you to make this pineapple dance across the headdesk in this room if you would be so kind?" Filius inquired.

"Of course sir." Luna stated as she waved her hand and caused the Pineapple to do a remarkable approximation of an Irish Jig.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Well my dear, you pass the Charms segment of these exams. I fear however that the next segment of these exams happens to be the Potions segment. I wish you the best of luck my dear." Filius said as he collected the pineapple and departed the classroom.

A short time later Professor Severus Snape stalked into the room with a sneer on his face. "You will brew a Potion of Forgetfulness from memory and using your own ingredients and supplies. I hope you are prepared for this?"

"Yes sir!" Luna said as she promptly got to work brewing the requisite potion, unbeknownst to Severus, Luna had a good idea what potion he was going to require her to brew, so she had brought the appropriate ingredients for said potion just in case he decided to not supply any.

An hour later Luna had completed her potion and handed the requisite sample to the Professor, complete with an unbreakability charm on the glass vial that it was housed in.

"Acceptable." Severus mused. "Very well you pass this portion, but just barely. See that you are prepared for your second year lessons when you arrive at my class tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Luna said.

Despite Professor Pretty Kitty's best efforts the History of Magic exam did indeed turn out to be nothing more than a review of Goblin Rebellions. Meanwhile the Herbology exam while fun didn't really cover anything important. It seemed to be mostly a review on how to care for Devil's Snare.

The Astronomy Exam, a class that Luna, Hermione and Harry had all agreed should be renamed to Astrology after Hermione explained the difference to Harry and Luna, consisted primarily of explaining the astrological correspondences relating to Luna's date of birth and plotting out any major astrological events that the stars predicted for her life. All told it was remarkably easy for her to conclude that as her father had a huge love for that subject.

Finally Professor Pretty Kitty walked into the classroom and began the setup for her own portion of Luna's examination. "Miss Lovegood, for this test, you will be required to turn this mouse into a snuffbox. I will award extra points depending on how well decorated the snuffbox happens to be. You may begin."

Luna screwed up her face in concentration for a moment, but then relaxed and jabbed her finger into the mouse. She then retracted her finger and looked up at the Professor and smiled.

The Professor blinked as she hadn't seen anything happen other than Luna jabbing her finger into the mouse. She looked at what still looked critically at what still looked remarkably like a mouse. Gently she picked it up and looked very closely at it. "My word, you transfigured a living mouse into a taxidermy snuffbox made from a mouse?"

"Yes ma'am." Luna chirruped.

"That is incredible. I don't think even I have the expertise necessary to pull off such a transfiguration!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Well my family's magic sort of centers around animals, so it is really easy for me to do spells that involve them in some manner." Luna explained.

"I see." Minerva stated. "Well now all that is left is for us to await your Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor so that he can give his own examination. I will be overseeing this exam as I do not really trust him to give a proper exam on his own."

After another hour of waiting Minerva McGonagall was getting irritated. "That man is late. Miss Lovegood, if you will excuse me, I will be back in a few minutes after I track down our wayward Defence Professor."

"Of course Professor." Luna said with a nod.

**xXx Professor Lockhart's Office xXx  
xXx A Short Time Later xXx**

Minerva arrived in the office assigned to Gilderoy Lockhart and frowned at what she had discovered. The office, which up until yesterday was festooned with portraits of the braggart was now completely bare of any sign of such portraits. On the abandoned desk there was a hastily scribbled note:

"_My sincerest apologies, but a horrendously foul Dark Creature was sighted over in the Colonies and I absolutely MUST hurry over there to deal with it. I am sure you can deal with the education of these delightful children without my assistance. You needn't look for me as I have already left the country!_

_Sincerely,_

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Order of Merlin (Third Class)_

_Honorary Member of Dark Force Defence League_

_Five Time Winner, Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award"_

"Albus! Damn you! You didn't make him sign a magically binding employment contract, did you!" Minerva screamed at a volume that seemed to make the very foundations of Hogwarts shake in fear.

**xXx Exam Room xXx**

Upon returning to the examination room Minerva sighed and said "I am very sorry to inform you of this, but you will not be able to take the end of year examination for Defense Against the Dark Arts at this time. That said, based on the words of your other professors, including Professor Snape, I am absolutely certain that you would do fine on them. So I am pleased to inform you that as Deputy Headmistress I am approving your advancement to Second Year. Congratulations Miss Lovegood."

"Thank you Deputy Headmistress." Luna said in absolute delight. "If you would excuse me, I need to go give the news to my Housemates."

"Yes of course dear, you are excused." Minerva said with one of her rare few smiles.

"Thank you ma'am." Luna said as she packed her things and left the room in a hurry to return to the Gryffindor Common Room where she promptly found and tackled both Hermione and Harry in a flurry of hugs and kisses to the ruckus catcalls of the rest of the room.

"Guess what? I made it into second year! I am going to be in classes with the both of you from now on! Isn't that wonderful?" Luna cheered to Hermione and Harry.

"Yes dear, that is absolutely wonderful." Harry said with a smile.

"You will enjoy spending more time with us won't you?" Hermione asked as she stroked Luna's golden locks.

"Well of course." Luna said as if that were a stupid question.

"And you will help me prevent Hermione from doing something foolish like taking all of the electives next year, won't you?" Harry asked.

This resulted in Luna and Hermione giving Harry an 'Are you crazy' look. Harry sighed and said "Well I suppose we could use a Time-Turner. Oh well, it was worth a try."


End file.
